The Second Chance
by SilverAegis
Summary: It had been a typical day for Qrow Branwen, until he finds a young raven hair boy with green eyes and mystical powers. One-Shot/No Slash.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.** **Namine is a character from Kingdom Hearts, the split personality of Kairi. An awesome true picture of her can be found when you Google: Dead Fantasy – Namine. She is the predecessor of Penny Polendina, at least her style of weapons according to Monty Oum when he re-created her in Dead Fantasy.**

 **Title: The Second Chance**

 **Summary: It had been a typical day for Qrow Branwen, until he finds a young raven hair boy with green eyes and mystical powers. No Slash.**

 **Chapter 1**

When Qrow Branwen first saw Harry Potter, the seven year old was fighting off packs of Grimm that was only a few miles away from attacking a small village. What was impressive was the child flinging flashes of green light at the Grimm with a black wooden stick and destroying all life within the Grimm. Holding back the larger packs while the child killed them one by one, was a white glowing stag that seemed to radiant love and happiness.

After the Grimm attack was eventually stopped, the child had collapse in exhaustion after ensuring that the village was no longer in any danger. Qrow had hesitantly approached the child after the white glowing stag disappeared. Bravery and talent the likes of which he had just witnessed deserved to be rewarded and refined. The youth was barely seven years old by his reckoning, now that Qrow could look at him up close. It would have been a crime against the universe if the youth, would have perished to some wild scavengers when his guard was down. Qrow quickly decided to carefully collect and take him to the nearby village to have him checked out and taken care of until the remarkable youth woke up.

The treatment that Qrow received from the villagers while carrying the unconscious youth, was surprisingly not welcoming at all. Not directed towards him, but towards the child in his arms. It was difficult to find shelter for the night, but Qrow managed to get the local huntsmen stationed at the local village to house the two of them. While the child was sleeping, Qrow asked questions about the child from the huntsman and huntresses. The huntsmen had no idea about the Grimm packs that had been on the move against the village that was fortunately thwarted by the young child.

What Qrow learned in regards to the child utterly stunned him. The young fragile looking boy was in fact a target of hatred by the entire village. The reason for the hatred was that he was the mayor's illegitimate grandson. Apparently, the boy's mother was mayor's daughter. The beautiful young woman was supposed to marry someone of high standing from a different village, but instead had fallen in love with a drifter. The nameless scoundrel of a drifter had impregnated her before running off.

Scandal turned into tragedy, compounding the hatred heaped upon the newborn child. This was due to his mother dying after giving birth to him. As if to further add insult to injury to the Mayor and his family, the baby looked nothing like his mother or his grandfather except for his emerald green eyes. Not wanting to incur the mayor's wrath or lose favor, the villagers quickly followed his lead and did everything in their power to make the young boy's life as miserable as possible.

In response to the loss and shame of their town's beauty, the entire village quickly learned that they had an easy and defenseless target to channel their grief onto. What started as a survival mechanism quickly became habit forming accepted behavior by everyone young and old. The poor child didn't even have any parents left to stand up for him, look out for him, or deflect the villagers' unreasonable hatred towards him.

After hearing the story and getting an understanding of the child situation from the stationed huntsman and huntresses, Qrow immediately offered the child a chance for a new life and an apprenticeship when he woke up.

It wasn't difficult to convince Harry Potter that Qrow had the best intentions at hand. Qrow was thankful that the huntsman and huntresses stationed at the village had secretly cared for and raised the boy when they could, who sadly was forced to live in a shack near the outskirts of the village. They had also apparently unlocked his Aura to help protect him, which earned Harry's trust quite a bit.

Somewhere a month into the apprenticeship, Qrow managed to convince Harry to explain to him about his abilities. Harry tried to claim that his ability was his Semblance, but Qrow didn't buy it at all.

"I was trained by the best and I'm a Master Huntsman. You've seen how the huntsman and huntresses at your village deferred to me. I'm that high in the ranking system. What you did to those Grimm was no Semblance. I just want the help you Harry, what is it that you used on the Grimm?"

Harry Potter said nothing at first. For a long moment, the child had stared into his eyes and Qrow couldn't help but feel that the child was reading his mind.

"Okay, I'll tell you. What do you know about magic?"

Now before having met the Four Maidens of the Seasons and being in charge of the Four Maidens protection from the shadows, Qrow honestly never believed in magic. The Master Huntsman was under the assumption that only the Four Maidens were capable of magic. The only male was an elderly man from thousands of years ago who gave the Four Maidens their powers.

Qrow was utterly convinced that Harry was capable of performing magic after seeing the kid perform spells that turned rocks into animals and creating a cabin from a single tree. No Semblance could do that and he had seen a lot in his time.

"Yeah, you can do magic. Nothing like the people I know though."

Harry was interested in the people who knew about magic in this era. Qrow was hesitant, but he knew trust was a mutual thing. Eventually, he told the child about the Four Maidens and what they were capable of doing. He also emphasized that the Four Seasons existence was supposed to be a secret which earned a bit of Harry's trust that he would share something so secretive with him.

"You want to meet them?" Qrow asked.

Harry nodded.

"I do Master."

Qrow nodded.

"Okay, but first I need to get you trained up. It'll make a better first impression." He lied somewhat. The Four Seasons were secretive. It would take time to find them. The only one that Qrow ever met was Amber Fall. She was the easiest of the Four who could be found due to her desire to help people, though still difficult to find due to lack of desire of holding a Scroll or traveling to any cities.

The first meeting between Harry and Amber Fall took place a year later. Qrow wasn't surprised when Amber immediately fawned over his apprentice. While traveling, Qrow took note that having Harry with him drastically improved his chances with the females. They all seemed to coo in delight at the adorable boy who Qrow had to admit was adorable with his black hair and large green eyes.

It made his apprentice more adorable when you said it to him and he would pout while saying he was not adorable.

"Hi, it's an honor and pleasure to meet you Lady Fall." Harry said respectfully to one of the Four Maidens. She was pretty with long brown hair and brown eyes that reminded him of the Parvati and Padma Patil twins.

Amber raised an eyebrow before turning to Qrow.

"He knows who I am?"

Qrow nodded.

"Yes and before you chastise me, there is a reason why I told him."

And so Qrow told Amber Fall about how his apprentice could wield magic. At first, Amber was skeptical until Harry performed several magical spells that had Amber baffled. Turning objects into animals, teleporting from one place to another, and even turning into a beautiful white owl? That was not a Semblance, but sheer magic.

"Impossible…" Amber said stunned.

"It's not. You just saw what he did. I found him a year ago destroying waves of Grimm including an advanced Death Stalker with his magic. He shot a beam of green light at them and they just lost all life in them. He also has this spell called the Patronus that keeps the Grimm away in mass while he dealt with them one by one."

For a long minute, Amber stared at the young child before turning to Qrow.

"Qrow, I would appreciate it if you allow me to take him off your hands as my personal apprentice."

At her words, Qrow protested that Amber was taking away his adorable apprentice. He had grown fond of the boy the last two years. Not only did he cook delicious food, he was lady magnet with his adorable looks.

"I am also a Huntsman and one of the best like you. I can teach him and at the same time learn from him. It'll be good for the both of us."

They argued for a good several minutes before concessions were made. Qrow would swing by every once in a while to check on Harry's progress, and teach him a few things more about Hunting. Amber would have to have a Scroll with her at all times, which would allow him an immediate way to contact her or vice versa.

"Then it is agreed."

At first, Harry was conflicted that his Master Qrow was giving him away. However, Qrow's words had changed Harry's mind.

"It's been a while since I visited my nieces. I was supposed to help watch over them with their father after their mother disappeared, but I got distracted teaching you and looking for Amber the past year. I guess now would be a good time to visit them and even train them."

And so, Harry found himself taught by both Qrow and Amber. Mostly it was Amber, who was like an excited child at the possibility of learning about his version of magic. Amber was certainly more perceptive compared to Qrow, who was drunk half the time. When Harry tried convincing Amber that he created his own spells, Amber did not buy it at all. Qrow had no idea how magic worked, but Amber certainly did. To be honest, it had to happen eventually. For another magical user, they would easily pick it up. Qrow wouldn't have noticed it seeing how he wasn't a magician.

"You're not a normal child. Who are you?" Amber asked him a year into their apprenticeship. Harry was now nine years old.

Harry gave Amber an uncertain look.

In all honestly, training with Amber was much more pleasant compared to Qrow. The teaching methods were much more pleasant. Qrow preferred hands on sink or swim teacher. Amber on the other hand, she used mostly a gentle method with everything else to ensure he understood.

Another thing about the difference between Amber and Qrow was that when Qrow wasn't doing missions, he liked to drink and visit whore houses instead of training. Amber on the other hand, she liked to travel and help those in need. While Qrow kept in shape, he didn't seek to further improve his current abilities. Amber on the other hand, she spent her free time training and pushing herself beyond her limits in terms of magic.

Harry couldn't help but be impressed with Amber.

Back in his old life before he found himself reborn in the world of Remnant, Harry Potter had been lazy in school and allowed himself to fall into complacency after the end of the Blood Purity Wars. It took an assassination that cost the lives of his best friends for Harry to realize the foolishness of letting one's abilities stagnate or atrophy. For years afterwards, Harry cursed himself for his complacency and weakness. He kept blaming himself for never putting more effort in school and honing his battle instincts after the war. If only he had continued to improve himself, his friends would have never died.

"Harry, speak to me. I won't betray your trust." Amber said to him.

"I know you won't, but it's a very large secret." Harry told her. He trusted Amber, he truly did. If there was such thing as a loving goddess, that should be Amber. She had always been honest with him and she never hesitated when explaining things about herself.

"I'm certain I can handle it."

Harry nodded before he told Amber everything. He told her about how he was from a distant world, where Wizards and Witches were many. He told her about his life as Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived that became the Master of Death. He told her about Hogwarts and the life he had after the Blood Wars. He spoke about Hermione and Ron who died because they had allowed themselves to fall into complacency. The last thing he recalled before finding himself in Remnant was assisting his friend Luna Lovegood with a doomsday experiment that allowed the human race to escape to a different world.

"Thank you." Amber whispered before hugging him.

After that, Harry was more open to Amber in regards to his magic. Amber managed to pick up a few things about the magic from his old life, but it was difficult. Her magic seemed a bit different although still similar to each other. He told her about magical theories and even managed to teach her a few things like apparition or teleportation as she preferred to simply call it.

When it wasn't spell work the two weren't working on, it was Rune Magic that was next. This was a branch of magic that anyone could work on so long as you can jumpstart the runes with magic.

"Have you ever met the other Maidens?" Harry asked, after an hour of sparring via hand to hand combat. Now taking a breather, he decided to strike up a conversation. He was still a growing boy and Amber refused to push him to the point that it could effectively ruin his growth.

"I only met one. The Winter Maiden, Maeve Winter. She has long blue hair and crimson eyes. She's quite exotic looking and very powerful."

Harry nodded.

"The powers you Maidens wield are incredible. Back in my old world, you Maidens would have been listed as a Sorceress. That's the highest level a female magic user could reach. Males would be called Sorcerers."

Amber smiled. "I wish I could have lived in a world like that. It's a wonderful thought, a world without Grimm and one with magic such as dragons and unicorns."

Harry shook his head. "It's not all sunshine daisies Amber. Back in my old world, humans were constantly in conflict with each other. The government from both worlds was corrupted and the civilians were caught in the crossfire of politics. In addition, magical users were scared to mingle with the mundane. If the normal mundane couldn't even understand their neighbors and work with each other, how could they handle people with incredible powers?"

It should also be mentioned that Harry revealed that he was mentally older then Amber by a few years. Hearing that, his Master now insisted that they were now at first name bases.

Shrugging, Amber smiled.

"Still, I rather deal with human conflicts then the Grimm. Not everyone can fight the Grimm and the number of Huntsman or Huntresses being produced each year can't possibly match the number of Grimm that's rising faster than humanity."

Harry could see the reason for that and nodded in understanding.

 **(((o)))**

When Harry turned fifteen years old, both Amber and Qrow ended Harry's apprenticeship, deeming that Harry was ready to become a full fledge Huntsman. Both told Harry that he had been ready years ago, but both Masters didn't want to release him until he was strong enough to fight both Masters at the same time and win.

"Harry," Qrow told him. "It was a good thing that Amber decided to take you as an apprentice. I honestly thought I could do an excellent job with you, but Amber took it to a level beyond what I thought you were capable of doing. You have great potential and you still have years before you reach the pinnacle of your strength."

Amber stepped forward and spoke next.

"I'm proud of you. You defeated both Qrow and I at the same time. What you did in our fight showed that you will one day surpass me. From this day forward, you are no longer an apprentice and you are now a full Huntsman."

Harry tried to protest.

"But there is still more I can learn from you both."

Amber shook her head.

"At this point, I was learning more from you then you could learn from me."

Qrow decided to throw in his own piece of advice.

"Look kid, it's becoming tough for me to keep up with you and that Semblance you wield. I don't need to mention when you start throwing magic in the mix. Maybe I'm getting old or maybe you're just that strong. I taught you all that I could in the allowed time and from this point forward, you need to get more experience and learn to fight different people."

Harry nodded hesitantly.

When the trio parted, Harry later received a message via Scroll from Amber before she got rid of it. She voiced many times how she hated having Scrolls because they could be tracked by the various governments in the worlds and she hated being tracked.

 _Harry,_

 _Don't forget. You may feel that you are too old to love, but you deserve it. The next time I see you, I hope you have a girlfriend._

 _Amber_

Harry was conflicted. Recently, young teenage girls during their travels started to flirt with him as he grew into puberty. He turned them down flat because he was mentally older than them and it was a pain fighting through hormones all over again. He was not looking forward when he reached his older teenage years. Amber was not impressed and had to chastise him.

"Just because you're mentally older than them by a dozen years, it doesn't mean you don't deserve to find love or be normal. I recalled you saying you had an uncle named Remus who fell in love with a girl who was less than half his age and you still approved it."

Harry winced.

"Yes, that is true. I promise that after my apprenticeship, I'll start dating once I settle down Amber."

The last thing Harry wanted was to be like his drifter father in this lifetime. He didn't know who the man was. No one did in fact. However, the man was a perfect example of not dating someone while traveling. The last thing he wanted was for to leave a single mother behind and not knowing that she was pregnant.

 **(((o)))**

With his apprenticeship done and now alone, it took Harry almost a week to decide what to do with his life.

"I guess I'll just do what Amber did." Harry said out loud. "Let the wind take me, travel, and helping others while traveling."

And so, Harry spent the next three years traveling around Remnant doing what his mentor Amber did with her powers. Sometime at the beginning of his travels, Harry decided that he decided to make some safe houses in case of an emergency. Of course, one needed money to do that. Using his magic, he began making efforts to acquire as much wealth as he could.

Unlike Amber who loved to be mysterious after helping anyone in need, Harry didn't hesitate to leave a name and contact number after helping people. He did this to keep a list of future contacts for a possible spy network if the situation called for it.

With his Semblance and subtle usage of magic, Harry managed to heal countless of people who was in desperate need of his help. Remnant medicine could only so much while his Semblance and Magic could do what others claimed to be impossible. Of course, Harry would step out of his comfort zone every once in a while to kill Grimm when the situation called for it.

With the exception of Healing, magic wasn't used for anything else less interesting folks began looking into him.

In the beginning when Amber and Qrow took him as an apprentice, he was warned from blatant usage of magic. While it could be sometimes disguised as a Huntsman Semblance, the more experience people could tell when it's not part of your Aura. In particular, no one had more than one Semblance in the history of Remnant and trained Huntsman could sense when an Aura was activated or in use.

But what was Aura?

Aura is a power of the human soul. Everyone had an Aura, but it needs to be awakened before it could be used. When Harry first learned about Aura, it was incredible in his eyes. One can use their Aura to protect themselves from attacks, speed up their natural healing, and even use it to perform attacks or create a barrier. Of course, the latter tended to be reserved for the most experience of fighters who had years to manipulate their Aura.

Semblance, it is power that allows one to tangible project one's Aura or the second stage of Aura many would like to claim. Some people were capable of performing telekinesis, gain super strength, and even control one of the elements of nature. There were so many Semblance abilities, it was difficult to keep track. It was unique for every person with the exception of a few. Sometimes, it would reappear again on another person after a number of years.

Harry's Semblance was just as incredible as his magic.

Aura manipulation was his Semblance. He could manipulate his Aura to do anything. More importantly, Harry used it to speed up a person's natural healing process without harming them at a cellular level. After a previous life full of violence, he was reluctant to get involve in that kind of stuff unless the situation called for it. However, that didn't mean his Semblance was just good for healing.

Reluctantly, Harry could claim Semblance was made to fight and it had very great potential for offensive means. He could manipulate his Aura to enhance his body with untold strength, super reflexes, and god-like speed. On top of that, he could create ethereal weapons out of his very own Aura.

His Semblance only weakness seemed to be his Aura reserves, as all of the above skills seem to drain his Aura rapidly. His Semblance required extensive usage of Aura to manipulate it to his liking. With that in mind, Harry sought to increase his Aura reserves by treating it like muscle memory. Currently, there was no Remnant techniques that allow you to increase your reserves besides letting it passive grow as you aged.

But Harry knew of a few ways. During his travels alone, he came up with the idea of using the same methods magicians used to increase their magic passively. Rituals were used only when you didn't want to go the long and slow route. Adopting the passive way for magicians towards Aura and you were well on your way to increasing your Aura reserves to incredible amounts. Harry should have told his former mentors this method, but his mind was occupied by so many other things.

"Honestly kid, your Semblance is like a walking cheat. Many would kill to have your Semblance. Your only limitation seems to be your reserves and imagination." Qrow said to him a few years ago.

There were other Semblances in the world which was considered almost godly according to Qrow and Amber. His Semblance was one of many and he would probably live to see one even more powerful than his own. Hopefully, he would live a long and happy life. Huntsman and Huntresses didn't really have a sterling record of living long lives. Knowing this, Harry had no desire to be Huntsman.

Despite the incredible offensive power and incredible healing potential that his Semblance gave him, Harry often preferred the quiet subtle method of using magic at times. The Killing Curse left no damage to the surrounding environment or property. Stunning spells was excellent for disabling criminals without harming them. The Repairing Charms were a godsend. Whenever his equipment broke, the repairing charm was always there to fix it back up. Then there was cooking. Magic allowed him to speed up cooking by enormous amounts and even provide him as much food as he want.

'For once, I'm glad that I wield the Wand of Destiny. Living here in Remnant without a wand would be a disaster.' Harry thought, now seventeen years old and reaching eighteen soon.

The Deathly Hallows was in his soul and always appeared ready when Harry needed it. While Harry truly had no need for the Resurrection Stone, the other two of the Deathly Hallows were definitely useful in this life. The Invisibility Cloak was useful for spying/sneaking and the Wand of Destiny was definitely needed for everyday use. It allowed him to break magical rules that were normally against the laws of magic. Food could not be conjured, but the Elder Wand allowed him to bypass that law. If it his wand was destroyed, it was recreated within his soul and he would pull out another Wand of Destiny.

 _Ding!_

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when someone sent him a message via his Scroll.

 _Ding!_

"I wonder who is texting me at 3:00 in the morning?" Harry said out loud.

 _2:58 AM - Amber was recently attacked by unknown assailants that nearly defeated her. Someone attempted to steal her powers, but she managed to teleport away before it could happen. She told me to tell you that she is fine, but currently in hiding. – Qrow –_

 _2:59 AM - Amber said that you know how to find her. I need to locate and warn the others. Take care. – Qrow –_

Once again, Harry cursed the fact that Amber refused to carry a Scroll. He wanted so badly to call her and see if she was fine in person instead of relying on Qrow. Harry wasted no time deleting the text on his encrypted Scroll before teleporting away to one of his stash houses. At that point, he began packing up his things for a possible conflict. Whoever attacked Amber and almost defeated one of the Four Maidens had to be a major threat.

 **(((o)))**

More than a hundred Point Me spells directed Harry towards Vale with an equal amount of apparition. Eventually, Harry found himself at Beacon Academy.

Harry knew it was rude for him to sneak into Beacon Academy, the home of one of the Protectors of the Four Maidens. However, Amber was his top priority and he cared little for politeness at the moment. She could be wounded and only his magic could help her if she couldn't heal herself.

It took less than ten minutes, but Harry managed to get inside a secret bunker hidden underneath Beacon Academy while avoiding cameras and security. To his happiness, he found Amber.

Bad news, she was currently naked after showering and she had caught sight of him as he teleported in.

Blushing furiously, Harry turned around and apologized.

"I'm sorry!"

Despite her pleasant demeanor and nun like nature, Amber never failed to mention to him repeatedly on how she hated perverts. More than once, she made a cold comment how she would cut off his balls if he grew into a pervert. She also warned Qrow many times from corrupting the sweet boy who was her apprentice. One time he overheard her arguing with Qrow on how he was like a little brother to her. Her words had unknowingly warmed his heart at the time.

"…"

"…"

For a minute, nothing was said with the exception of clothes being heard moved around.

"You can turn around now." She said flatly.

Turning around, Harry was still red faced.

"It's good to see you again." Amber said to him, her blank face now softening.

Harry nearly flinched when Amber approached him and gently touched his face with her hands. He had expected a slap or a punch to the face.

"You've grown tall and became very handsome. You probably left a trail of broken hearts while traveling." She guessed.

Awkward was how Harry was feeling as Amber continued to observe and manhandle him.

The last couple of years had been very good for him when the two parted ways. Compared to the life when he was The-Boy-Who-Lived, this body of his was strong and healthy compared to that malnourished one due to the Dursleys. He was quite proud of his body thanks to the training and exercises that both Amber and Qrow taught him. The last thing he wanted was to look like a bulky tank when he preferred a swimmers build with clear muscles.

"Speed is more important than power." Qrow often lectured him. "You can have all the power in the world, but it's useless if you can't hit your opponent."

Amber was correct that he left a trail of broken hearts.

During his travels, a great deal of girls had fallen for his character or when he saved someone they cared for with his magic. It was further reinforced when he became famous nine months ago when the Grimm attacked a city in mass. As tempting it was to accept, Harry began to travel under cover after a few girls recognized him and wanted to show their appreciation for what he had done.

'I never had this issue with girls before.' Harry thought. 'Then again, I was a bony lass compared to the body I have now. I guess it's all about looks these days.'

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?" Amber asked.

Harry blinked.

"Really Amber," He said incredulous. "I haven't seen you in years and you ask me that?"

Amber crossed her arms underneath her breasts.

"It's a simple question. No need to be defensive. One would think you were gay!"

Harry argued back.

"When I find a spot to settle down, I'll find a girlfriend and I am _not_ gay. Unlike most males, I can control my hormones and the last thing I want is to disappoint my lovely mentor who threatened to cut off my balls if I become a playboy."

Amber nodded firmly with eyes closed. She reminded him of a sage giving advice to a dumb pupil. It made Harry feel stupid for some reason. "It's good that my apprentice remembers his teacher's teachings."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Harry spoke again.

"Qrow told me about what happened. Are you okay?"

Amber lost her confident expression and adopted a vulnerable one.

"No, I'm not. The ones who attack me were strong. I was forced to use the magic you taught me, even a few dark ones. Near the end of the fighting, I had managed to use Legilimency on one of the attackers. The moment I figured out that they were planning on stealing my powers, I tried to fake a terribly injury before teleporting away after it was clear that I was going to lose."

Harry never saw this side of his mentor before. Amber looked so very vulnerable, scared, and looking like she'll break at the slightest of motion. Approaching her, he hugged her and she returned it desperately. He thought he heard her sobbed, but he ignored it in favor of giving his former mentor comfort.

 **(((o)))**

Sometime while the two were catching up, a knock was heard on the door.

"Amber, it is Ozpin."

Amber glanced at the door before turning to her apprentice speculatively. Harry raised an eyebrow and in return, she nodded for him to stay.

"Come in Ozpin."

Ozpin was a tall elderly man with gray hair and brown eyes who wore glasses. He also used a cane and he seemed too looked stressed. The elderly man glanced around before looking startled at the sight of him.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Ozpin demanded as he lifted his cane in a ready stance.

"Be calm Ozpin, this is Harry Potter. He was my apprentice a few years ago." Amber said to the elderly man.

Ozpin eyes seemed too flickered in recognition of the name. "He is your student?"

Amber smiled. "Yes, I took him when he was eight years old. He was such an adorable little thing back then. He could have been a full Huntsman at twelve, but I wanted to give him additional training and ensured he had proper experience before I let him loose. He is very powerful and actually taught me a thing or two."

'Or a dozen…' Harry mentally added. He had taught her a dozen spells, Rune Magic, and Apparition-Teleportation.

"In fact, I was hoping if you would allow him a spot at your school Ozpin."

At her words, Harry immediately protested.

"Amber, you can't possibly suggest that I…"

Amber interrupted him with a gentle smile that had him silenced.

"It would be a great reason to have you around and in hand if my attackers come back. With you, I'm certain that we can beat them _and_ capture them. Furthermore, there are some lapses in your training that I never touched up upon. Going to Beacon Academy would help cover what I didn't teach you."

Taking a breath, Amber continued.

"Additionally, you are perceptive when it came to things and you might pick up any holes in the security of Beacon Academy for Ozpin. After all, you did manage to sneak into Beacon Academy and finding my room without tripping or alerting any of Ozpin's security."

At her words, Ozpin looked already convinced while Harry had a disgusted expression on his face.

"But I have other things I'm dealing with right now." Harry protested. "I'm supposed to help Qrow soon with something."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"You know Qrow?"

Before Harry could make eye contact with Amber about how he should answer, Amber answered for him.

"Before Harry became my apprentice, he was Qrow's for a year before I took him off his hands." She said softly before turning to her former apprentice. "And really Harry, what's so important compared to my life? I'm certain Qrow will understand."

Harry winced before mumbling and grumbling.

"Also, having you here would be a great detergent against my assailants. They wouldn't dare attack me here at Beacon Academy with the Hero of Silmeria at my side."

At the mention of his title as Hero of Silmeria, Harry seemed to slouch.

Nearly eight to nine months ago, he made quite a name of himself while visiting Silmeria City while in Vacuo. A student had awakened his Semblance in the middle of a tournament. Unfortunately, it was a telepathic based semblance. It happened at the moment when he met his defeat at the hands of his most hated rival. The newly awakened Semblance wielder had attracted hundreds of Grimm towards Silmeria City with his mental screams of anger and depression. The Grimm was attracted to negative emotions. One of the Grimm that attacked was an advance staged King Taijitu that resembled a seven headed hydra who was rumored to have killed many Huntsman and Huntresses in the past. That thing was a monster that rivaled the Grimm Dragon.

And that spoke much of Hydra King Taijitu. There was a saying in regards to a Grimm Dragon. Where they flew, death lay in its wake.

The seven headed hydra was very different form the Grimm Dragon. Instead of producing more Grimm, it had a healing factor that was like Wolverine from X-Men. The Hydra had made a mess of the city and had managed to kill dozens of Huntsman and Huntresses before he arrived to save the day. The loss of life that day was unthinkable despite the reports and praises thrown his way when he killed the Hydra with a simple Killing Curse and then spent most of the next few days healing people with his Semblance manipulation. Magic was also used when he ran out of Aura. It had been risky, but the lives of many out weight chance.

"Can you not call me the Hero of Silmeria?" Harry pleaded. "It's embarrassing."

Mischief and amusement was in the eyes of Amber.

"I believe the Governor of Silmeria City offered you his daughter's hand in marriage."

Flushed bright red, Harry shook his head.

"He didn't mean it. He was just so happy that I saved his family and his city."

"Indeed," Amber said with a devious grin. "Qrow showed me a video of the daughter giving you a deep kiss in thanks."

"Stop it Amber, it's not funny." Harry grumbled. "And I wish you would start carrying a Scroll again. I was very worried about you and immediately tracked you down when I heard you were attacked."

Ozpin watched in amusement as Amber seemed happy in the presence of her former apprentice. Amber had been so depressed when she revealed herself to him and the others. Even with the intent to kill, she couldn't defeat her attackers which had really destroyed her confidence. Seeing her happy eased his heart. He had no idea that the famous Hero of Silmeria was in fact taught by Amber, the Maiden of Fall.

"I think a Healer working for the Hospital Wing would be more appropriate for someone of Mr. Potter's position." Ozpin tried to help the poor boy that was being teased by his mentor. "Truly, a student position will be beneath him. Many of the doctors have been anxious to pick his brain. We never heard of Aura manipulation capable of allowing one to heal another person's injury."

Amber shook his head. "No, my student is quite private in regards to his Semblance capabilities. He won't do it."

"I see," Ozpin said disappointed. Many Huntsman and Huntresses with powerful Semblance were like that. They were quite private about their abilities, especially their Semblance. "Then perhaps he can be the assistant for my Deputy. Your former student seems fun and he might get Glynda to loosen up as an teacher." Ozpin chuckled at the thought.

Amber thought for a moment before shaking her head with a smile.

"I don't think that's possible. Honestly, Harry isn't he most social and I want him to start socializing with those his age. It'll be good for his age. The last thing I want is for him to turn out like Qrow and be completely anti-social. He deserves a girlfriend and a happy life compared to most."

Harry tried to argue that he was socially fine. He did not need any immature friends. In the end, it was agreed that Harry Potter would be a student at Beacon Academy.

When Qrow found out from Ozpin and Amber that his former student was going to Beacon Academy as a student, the man sent a text that he was happy for him (not caring that it was against his will to attend) and requested that he look out for his niece Yang Xiang Long. He even included a picture while asking him what he thought about his beautiful niece.

Harry had to appreciate the picture which also contained Qrow's other niece. Yang had long blond hair with lilac eyes and she was certainly beautiful, but not on the level of Fleur. Ruby on the other hand, she resembled nothing of her older sister with her black hair and red streaks. She was quite adorable looking, reminding him greatly of Gabrielle with her cuteness. Harry was certain she would probably be a beauty like her older sister once she was older.

Harry heard much about the nieces of Qrow. Despite having trained with him sparingly for years, Qrow never introduced to the girls and he was honestly looking forward to it after hearing so many funny stories.

 **(((o)))**

"My attacker was sighted here in Vale yesterday." Amber told Harry a week after the two met up again. With him being a student when in fact he qualified to be a full huntsman, Harry had been busy getting things in order.

During his two-to-three year trip of freedom after completing his apprenticeship with Amber, Harry had taken the time to increase his wealth and establishing a number of safe houses all over Remnant. If he could, he would create what connections that he could. However, the latter part was difficult as Harry adopted Amber's manner in approaching cities.

"What was she doing?" Harry said looking up from his rune tablet which was connected to all of his listening devices. In the last couple of years, he had successfully enchanted a number of items all over Remnant that allowed him to overhear. They weren't the best when it came to collecting information, but they were better than nothing at all. Also, the best spy was one who didn't know he was being spied. From crime bosses to Chief of Police, Harry had enchanted items that they viewed precious to them which allowed him to overhear what they were saying.

It was tempting to infiltrating the highest parts of the government, but the technology in Remnant was highly advanced and Harry had decided against it after finding out that there was a machine that could detect things like breathing.

"She was with some people we believe was the local Mafia. They were meeting in a factory and talking about creating a business venture together. The job had something to do with stealing Dust. The criminal Roman Torchwick would be leading it."

After the two had met up again a week ago, Harry had requested to view the memory of the battle from his former Master's point of view. He swore that if he ever encountered those three people, he would kill them.

"Roman Torchwick," Harry muttered. "I know him. One of my contacts had business with him, but he ended up burned and losing lots of his men."

Amber raised an eyebrow.

"Just what have you been doing the last three years?"

Harry didn't hide bother to hide it from Amber. Older and now seeing things more realistic, he began using questionable methods like spying and bribing people so that he could keep an ear in the Underworld.

"After we parted ways, I traveled like you. However, I also began establishing safe houses all over Remnants and that required money and contacts should I ever need it. Information is power and having a safe haven is always good to have in case of an emergency."

"I see." Amber said looking interested, but not disapproving about it much to Harry's relief. He honestly didn't feel like arguing morals with her right now when they were both in good moods. "In regards to Roman Torchwick, I heard that you busted him not long after the incident at Silmeria."

"Yes, it was brief. He escaped while the police was escorting him to a more secured prison. No one knew how. One moment he was there, the next, he was gone leaving a fragile glass image of himself behind. None of the guards were killed or attacked. He just simply vanished." Harry said softly. Some of these Semblances that he read about were difficult to handle in this day and age. It was a nightmare for security. New ones made things difficult for the police to figure things out.

Shaking his head, Harry couldn't help but wonder out loud.

"I wonder what they need all that Dust for."

Amber shrugged.

"Ozpin and the Protectors are trying to find out."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Amber spoke again.

"By the way, I heard that you are sponsoring two students to Beacon. Beautiful twin girls I heard. When I told you I wanted you to be more social and have a girlfriend, I wasn't expecting you to make a harem." She teased. "And you're starting out with twins! You are truly Qrow's pupil."

Harry glared.

"Ozpin needs to quit spreading rumors. I did this to even out the number of participants for the Beacon Academy Initiation Exam. Ozpin managed to find another candidate despite how late it is when it comes to sending out invitations."

Amber seemed nonplus about the glare she was receiving. "It's not even guaranteed that everyone will pass anyway. So tell me about these twins."

Harry grumbled before relenting.

"While I was making contacts and increasing my connections, I overheard these twin girls were struggling to make money to pay off their mother's medical bills and keeping a roof over their heads. They worked for a local crime boss here in the Vale as bouncers. The crime boss was a jerk. Whenever the girls failed to stop a fight break out, he would charge them for the damages which would increase their debt to him. I approached them and offered to take care of their debts so long as they were willing to give me information when I call for it and keep an eye out for me."

Amber looked at him fondly and utterly proud.

"That's so you Harry. You could have just planted listening devices, but instead went with helping out two girls in distress. I raised you well, despite Qrow's terrible man-whore influence."

Harry looked embarrassed.

"Anyway, the twins have been growing uncomfortable with their position as bouncers lately. Their boss has been making moves on them and they don't think they could hold out long enough before he makes them do stuff that they are uncomfortable with. Hearing that, I decided I'm going to offer them positions here at Beacon so that they could keep an eye out on things here at Beacon when I'm not around. Having them as teammates so that the Initiation Exam isn't unbalance is just a bonus."

"I see." Amber said still eyeing him fondly. "And if they don't pass the exam? You do know the exams here are random, right?"

"Then I'll pay them to travel and maintain all of my safe houses. Rune Magic can only do so much to keep things clean."

 **(((o)))**

Today was the day students returned to Beacon Academy and Harry was currently in an airship alongside his future classmates. Several of them immediately recognized him, which wasn't a surprised for Harry. The attack on Silmeria wasn't that long ago. He also took note that both of Qrow's nieces were on the airship with him. While Harry was aware that Yang Xiang-Long would be attending Beacon, he had no idea the younger one named Ruby Rose would also be attending.

It was tempting to approach them and introduce himself, but they looked like they were busy and having fun. He wasn't sure how they would take his presence if he inserted himself. Yang looked like the girl who was use to boys approaching her with the smallest of excuses and would quickly reject him thinking he was after her body.

"Urgh, I hate flying."

A tall blonde hair boy with blue eyes said from his seat looking quite pale and sick. He wore armor resembled a knight squire back in the old days. To reinforce the idea of an old knight squire, he even had a sword and knight's shield.

Harry felt pity for the blond boy. He didn't know how it felt to have motion sickness, but it had to be miserable if the stories he heard was correct.

"Here man," Harry said not even thinking about it. He waved his hand that hid his wand under his sleeves at the blond, shooting a calming spell and a recovery spell at the lad. It was one of Hermione's tricks to get out of motion sickness. His bushy hair friend didn't have the stomach for air travel, especially flying on a broom. "You should feel better now."

The blond seemed to adopt a relaxed expression.

"Hey, I don't feel sick anymore. What was that?" He asked relieved and keeping a puzzled expression on his face.

Harry winced.

'Shit, me and my hero saving thing.'

He was supposed to keep a low profile with his magic and he blew it after all these years.

Before Harry could answer, a nearby girl spoke up. She had amazing beautiful long red hair and green eyes. With her armor, she reminded him of a mix of roman soldier and an amazon.

"Oh," The red head asked. "You're Harry Potter, the first person in history to have a healing Semblance."

"Yes," Harry said not wanting to go into detail about his magic. His Semblance sadly couldn't cure motion sickness. That left using magic. "That's me, but my healing can do more than just heal though. It's actually Aura manipulation."

The red head opened her mouth to speak again, but the blond hair boy beat her to it.

"Wait, are you that Harry Potter?" The blond asked in disbelief. "You're the Hero of Silmeria, the person who saved Silmeria City?" He said loudly, which attracted the attention of nearly everyone on the airship.

Harry nodded reluctantly before offering his hand. "Yes, that's me. It's a pleasure to meet you, um…"

"Jaune Arc," The blond said accepting the hand shake. "Cool. I never met a celebrity before. Thanks again for whatever you did to get rid of my motion sickness."

Harry scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It'll last for only a day, so come to me if you plan on traveling again. Also, thanks and you're welcome?" He said awkwardly before turning to the red head in hopes of changing the subject about his celebrity status.

"With how you both already know me, maybe I have your name please?" Harry asked as he offered his hand. "Seeing how we'll be future classmates, I think it would be best if we all introduce ourselves and get to know each other. We might even end up as partners."

The red head was halfway to reaching out for it before blinking in confusion.

"You don't know me?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. Should I?" He paused before looking up in deep thought. "Sorry, I think I would remember a beautiful red head. I tend to travel a lot while helping others and I met so many people during my travels."

The red head oddly enough gave him a look of excitement before shaking his head with a smile.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos."

She gave them a hopeful look as she introduced herself. When both boys just shook her hand without any recognition, she became very happy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Pyrrha. I hope we can be friends when we get to Beacon." Jaune offered his hand.

The red head accepted his hand shake with a smile.

While this was happening, Harry made a mental promise to find up information about this girl Pyrrha Nikos. She had expected them to recognize her and he didn't remember anything about a Pyrrha Nikos. Perhaps she was a princess?

 **(((o)))**

The trio spoke much as the air ship eventually arrived at Beacon. They spoke about their respective backgrounds a bit. From Jaune, he was from a small minor village in Vacuo which was West of Remnant. Pyrrha was from Mistal and had come from one of the big cities, East of Remnant.

For Harry, he told them he came from Atlas and was born in a small village until a Huntsman had noticed his potential and took him as an apprentice. He had traveled ever since and rarely stayed at any place for longer than a week.

"You were given an apprenticeship at seven years old?" Pyrrha asked incredulous.

Harry nodded.

"Yes, to be honest. I accepted because I wasn't liked much in my village. So I left as soon as someone offered to get me out of there. The training was hell, but it was worth it."

Pyrrha looked like she wanted to ask him about why he wasn't liked, but didn't want to be rude. So she kept her silence. Jaune had no tact however.

"Why weren't you liked in your village?" The blond asked.

Harry eyed the blond. He was aware that trio was the only people in the air ship that was speaking and quite a bit of people were eavesdropping on them.

"I don't want to go into detail, but it had to do with my parents. Mainly, it was because of my father. My mother was the daughter of the mayor and everyone disapproved of my father. Let's leave it at that."

Jaune nodded.

"Okay, sorry that I brought it up."

Harry shook his head.

"It's no problem. What about you Jaune?" He asked. "Didn't you say you have siblings? How many? What's it like? I always did want a sibling."

At the mention of his siblings, Jaune looked excited as he pulled out his scroll and revealed a picture of him with his family.

"Wow, you have several sisters?" Pyrrha asked incredulous.

Harry blinked. Wow, so Jaune was kind of like Ron and the Weasleys.

Eventually, they arrived at Beacon Academy when they began talking about Pyrrha's life. She had been quite vague about it.

"Looks like we're here," Jaune said looking happy that the ride was over. "You two wouldn't know where we supposed to go would you?"

Pyrrha shook her head, but Harry nodded.

"I do. I actually came here a week early to get an understanding of the layout. Follow me you two. We're supposed to go to the auditorium."

A lot of his future classmates immediately followed them when they overheard this.

Upon arriving at the auditorium, both Jaune and Pyrrha sat next to him as they waited for the others to arrive. Eventually, the auditorium filled up. He took notice of two girls he had sponsored into Beacon Academy. They were dressing elegantly like they were princesses and looking at everyone as if they were beneath them. When they caught his eye, they waved at him with a warm smile much to the jealously of a dozen males.

Before the Headmaster made his speech, Harry took note that there was an incident between a white hair girl and Qrow's niece named Ruby. From what Pyrrha could somehow overhear despite the distance, the two had bumped into each other and a mess was made. Yang stepped in and tried to mediate, but the white hair one was as stuck up as Draco Malfoy.

This made Harry inwardly groan. He hoped he wouldn't have to deal with a female Draco Malfoy while attending Beacon Academy.

"I'll keep this brief," Ozpin said in a cynical voice. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skill. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But when I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you take the first step."

Harry blinked.

"What a strange introduction." Pyrrha whispered, her response mirrored by many others.

Harry and Jaune nodded in agreement.

Later that night, it turned out that all of the first years would be sharing a room together in one large grand hall. While the guys were flexing themselves for the girls to watch and the girls were giggling or ogling them, Harry had met up with the twins whom he had sponsored.

"Hi Harry," The twins had said at once. "It's great to see you."

Harry smiled.

"Hey girls, broke any hearts yet?"

The twins chuckled in perfect sync.

"Thanks for getting us into Beacon. We'll do our best not to disappoint you." One of them said.

The Malachite twins were a nice bunch if you were to ignore the cold front they had. They had to be cold to live the way they had. Both had black hair and sea green eyes that made them stand out with the way they wore their clothes. At a young age, the twins had lost their father who was a Huntsman. The mother had fallen apart with her husband's death and the family as a whole had struggled to keep a roof over their heads while finding ways to feed themselves.

It was a miracle they managed to survive by the time Harry found them and took them under his wing. With how the twin's former boss was treating them, they probably would have hit rock bottom soon, and resort to possibly selling themselves to survive. No girl deserved that kind of life.

"I know you two won't. I'm not sure how the Initiation Exam works here in Beacon Academy, but let's give it a good show." Harry said to them. "Hopefully, we can even partner up."

Melanie nodded.

"We will and I hope so. None of these guys here are like you. Also, there is no way I want to go back to being a bouncer for Junior. The nerve of him, trying to make moves on us despite that we repeatedly refused to do that stuff. He's old enough to be our father."

After speaking a few more minutes with the twins, Harry made his way to Pyrrha who was looking uncertain and lonely.

"Hello again," Pyrrha said noticing him and beaming at him as he sat down next to her. "What do you think of Beacon so far?"

For the next several minutes, the two got to know each other better by talking about their training regimen while Jaune according to Pyrrha, was scoping out the competition.

Harry mentally snorted. From what he could see at the corner of his eye, Jaune had approached the twins who had adopted their haughty princess looks. He was one of the few people they were willing to lower their guard around after the things he did for them.

'Scoping out the competition my ass, Jaune is as bad as Qrow.'

"…talking about our training regimens," Pyrrha said with a smile. "What do you think about the Initiate Exam tomorrow?" Pyrrha asked. "I hope they'll let us be partners."

Harry smiled. "I'll hope so. I heard rumors that it's random."

"That's what I heard as well. If it's like the other elite academies, there will be teams based on four."

The two made further talk and while Pyrrha was talking, Harry saw at the corner of his eye that Qrow's nieces got into it again with that white hair girl. Luckily, things didn't get heated before the white hair girl stormed off in a hussy fit.

A little bit later, Jaune returned to them with heavy shoulders and a dark cloud over his head. Harry didn't need to ask to confirm that Jaune probably got shot down by several girls. The twins were especially harsh when they turned down a guy.

'And what's up with that pajama outfit of his?' Harry thought, eyeing the blue monstrosity with disgust.

Shaking his head, Harry voiced that he was going to go to bed.

 **(((o)))**

The next morning was filled with excitement, nervous energy, and people looking anxiously around. A girl named Nora had woken up the entire group with her excitement. Her childhood and best friend Ren managed to calm her down, but people were now wide awake and force to get ready for the day.

After eating breakfast, the group of first years met up in the locker room where they were forced to store their weapons and armor the previous night. Everyone immediately began to gear up per Professor Glynda Goodwitch instructions.

Sadly, one unfortunate soul was having a panic attack because he forgot which locker he used to store his gear.

"Harry, you got to help me!" Jaune approached him while he was waiting alongside the twins for everyone else. "I forgot which locker I used to store my sword and shield!" The blond said with a panicked expression. "And the exam starts soon!"

Harry sighed.

"Really Jaune, didn't you write down the locker number and code?" Harry asked. He took note that Pyrrha was approaching them hesitantly with a smile while eyeing the Malachite twins who were giving everyone haughty looks by his side. Like him and the twins, Pyrrha had finished breakfast early and was geared up. Sadly, Pyrrha had barely reached him halfway before being blindsided by that white hair girl who reminded him greatly of Draco Malfoy.

"I have the code, but I forgot the locker number." The blond said embarrassed while scratching the back of his head. "Sorry."

Harry shook his head.

"It's no problem Jaune, I'll help."

The blond gave him a grateful look.

"Let's see," He said adopting a fake thoughtful expression. "If I remember correctly…"

'Point me Jaune's sword.' Harry thought as he waved his hand, disguised as an off-hand motion. Immediately his hand twitched towards the locker where Jaune's sword and shield was located.

"If my memory is correct, I think that was the locker you used. Go try out your code."

The blond nodded and shouted a loud "Yes!" when the locker revealed his weapon.

"Thanks Harry! Wow, your instincts and memory recall is sharp! Let's go see what's Pyrrha is talking about." Jaune said while in fact looking at the female version of Draco Malfoy. He did momentary glanced at the twins who were side by side of his only male friend so far before turning to the only white hair girl in the room.

'Really Jaune, that girl is probably bad news.' Harry thought, noticing where his friend's eyes were glued towards. He wanted to advise his friend, but decided to let Jaune learn the hard way.

"You go on ahead Harry with your friend, we'll just wait here." Melanie said to him, in her white battle dress suit. Her twin Militia wore the same outfit, but it was colored red. She looked comfortable and didn't look like she wanted to move.

Harry nodded before following Jaune who was approaching Pyrrha and the white hair girl who was currently introducing themselves to each other.

"Have you given any thought whose team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone is eager to partner with a strong individual like you." White hair girl said with a sweet voice.

Pyrrha looked uncomfortable. Harry recognized that look very well. It was the expression of him feeling uncomfortable when those tried sucking up to him due to his fame back when he was The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Well, I was hoping to team up with Harry or Jaune, maybe just letting the Professors choose."

The white hair girl blinked and was about to open her mouth to continue sweet talking Pyrrha when Harry decided to save his friend.

"Hi Pyrrha, I just helped Jaune find his gear. You ready to go?"

The red head beamed at him. "Yes."

"That's good to hear. Who's your friend?"

The white hair girl beamed before grabbing the edges of her dress and curtsying politely.

"I'm Weiss Schnee. It's a pleasure and honor to meet you Harry Potter, the Hero of Silmeria."

Harry smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Schnee. I think I heard of you, are you the heiress of Schnee Dust Industries?" He asked, offering her his hand and upon getting a hold of it, he turned it so that he could kiss her knuckle. The white hair girl blushed while Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. Harry didn't do this when they first met.

"Yes." Weiss stuttered out embarrassed.

Pretending that he didn't notice, Harry turned to Pyrrha.

"Hey Pyrrha, I couldn't help but overhear during breakfast. People were whispering that you're a celebrity?" He lied.

In truth, he had looked up Pyrrha first on the internet before checking with his connections. What he found had baffled him. The red head was a famous tournament champion in her home country, and she also had the nickname of the Invincible Girl because she had yet to be touched in a fight. He couldn't help but wonder why she was here in Vale when her home country Mistal would happily welcome her in their elite ranks.

The red head look uncomfortable before giving him an uncertain smile.

"Yes, I am."

Harry smiled.

"Cool. What are you famous for?" He asked, pretending to be obvious of her status.

"You don't know who Pyrrha is?" Weiss interrupted Pyrrha before she could respond.

Harry shook his head.

"Before coming here, I spent most of my life traveling and rarely spent time doing anything else besides helping people."

"Speaking of traveling, why did you do that?" Jaune asked.

Harry shrugged.

"When I was under an apprenticeship, my mentor traveled everywhere and rarely stayed for a week at places we visited. I just adopted her method of travel. It's a habit I'll be breaking now that I'm attending school."

Turning to Pyrrha, Harry asked. "So what are you famous for?" He asked. "Are you a princess? You certainly are beautiful enough to be one."

Pyrrha blushed furiously.

"Ah, well," The red head stuttered. "I'm no princess, but I am the Regional Champion for Mistal four years running."

"She's known as the Invincible Girl." Weiss said helpfully. "No one has ever managed to land a attack on her."

Harry blinked.

"Wow. Did you know Jaune?"

The blond shook his head.

"No, I had no idea. I'm from the village outskirts like you."

"It's not a problem is it?" Pyrrha ask uncertainly, her heated blush now gone from Harry's comment. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she didn't want Harry or Jaune to learn about her celebrity status yet. It was refreshing to find people who treated her normally, but she knew they were bound to find out sooner or later. Knowing this, she was hoping to tell them in her own terms after the exam.

"No, it's no problem at all. You're still our friend." Harry said with a warm smile at the red head. "So long as you treat me like a normal person as well, then we're good."

Pyrrha beamed. Of course Harry would be similar to her. He was as famous as her for saving Silmeria.

"The same goes for me." She said before looking away. "And I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I honestly didn't want you two to find out this way. Sorry."

Harry smiled.

"Honestly Pyrrha, you shouldn't apologize. Everyone has their secrets and it should be respected."

Pyrrha gave him a fond smile.

"Uh," Weiss made an uncomfortable sound, looking uncertain while looking between the two celebrities Harry Potter and Pyrrha Nikos. For some reason, she felt that she was the outsider here. "Well, I hope we can partner together in the exams. Teams are traditionally made out of four people. So…"

"That's good news! We four can be teammates for the exam." Jaune said with a big smile that was returned by both Pyrrha and Harry.

"That would be awesome." Weiss said nodding her head with a wide smile. "Just think about it. A team that includes three celebrities and…"

Here, Weiss looked uncertain.

"You said your name is Jaune... Your name is Jaune right?"

The blond nodded before getting into her personal space.

"Yes indeed, it's a pleasure to meet you Weiss. I couldn't help but overheard you talking about me yesterday night my beautiful Snow Angel." Jaune looked particularly excited as he said this while doing his best to look cool. Harry wanted to face palmed.

Here, the white hair girl looked utterly embarrassed.

"It wasn't like that." She protested. "I was only needling this girl who made a mess of my things yesterday."

Harry couldn't help but watched amused along with Pyrrha as Jaune tried putting the moves on Weiss who looked horrified and wanted to run away. However, the girl was too polite and well-mannered about it.

'I take it back. She's nothing like Draco Malfoy and she's actually kind of pleasant. Malfoy would have insulted you by now, hex you if he could get away with it, and stormed away afterwards if he didn't like you.'

Deciding to save her, Harry cleared his throat.

"Hey you two, it looks like everyone looks ready. We'll probably be leaving soon for the Initiation Exam."

Weiss gave him a grateful look while Pyrrha looked amused at how Weiss seemed to struggle in their presence while being polite to Jaune.

 **(((o)))**

"Good morning students. We will now begin the Beacon Initiation Exam." Glynda Goodwitch, the Deputy Headmistress said with a blank expression on her face. "But first, the Headmaster would like to deliver a few words."

Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy cleared his throat.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He said before motioning for his Deputy to proceed with the Exam.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." She said looking at all of them.

"Well, allow me to put an end to the speculation. Each of you will be given teammates today." She said making several seem to slouch. One in particular was Qrow's niece Ruby who looked utterly miserable.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin inserted himself. "So it will be in your best interest to pair with someone whom you can work with."

Sipping some of his coffee, Ozpin continued. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Immediately there was an explosion of whispers and murmurs about this. The smallest of the group, Ruby looked even more devastated at the news. Harry wondered why. He would learn later that she wasn't the most social and was more comfortable just being near her sister.

"Huh, looks like just teams of two." Jaune murmured while Pyrrha looked a bit disappointed.

"After you partner up," Ozpin said loudly, silencing the chatter. "You will make your way to the end of the forest. You will meet opposition on the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path," Here, Ozpin adopted a grim expression, emphasizing his next set of words. "Or you will die."

There was a thick moment of silence as a few gulped and Jaune even choked at nothing in particular.

"You will be monitored and graded during the initiation. Our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, which contains relics for each of you. You must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item and return to your positions, where we will then grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

There was a moment of silence before Jaune spoke.

"Yes, uh, sir." He said raising his hand, but Ozpin continued on like he didn't hear.

"Good, now take your position."

Everyone immediately tensed up and got ready.

"Uh wait sir, I got a question." Jaune said as the launcher began shooting people.

One girl who was launched had activated her Semblance and to the amazement of others, ten white mechanical blades with an orb of red Dust inside shifted out of her backpack and appeared floating behind her back. From the looks of it, she was capable of flying and controlling her flight with it.

'That's interesting. I guess I'm not the only other person who can fly.' Harry thought.

Seconds later, Harry found himself launching and decided to show that he was also capable of flying.

 **(((o)))**

While in the air, Harry moved his hands towards his boots and shoulders. This activated a set of runes he had carved on them. Following this, his black cloak had shifted in the wind and revealed itself as a pair of massive black draconic wings.

This shocked several who were watching from behind as his black wings swung hard, giving him a burst of speed and allowing him to continue flying in the air. He flew past the girl from earlier that was using blades to keep her afloat. He missed the interested look on her face.

'Okay, I could just keep flying until I reached the ruins.' Harry thought. 'But the exams require me to show off my stuff, including killing Grimm and showing how well I can fight with others.'

Sighing, Harry slowly flew towards ground level until his feet touched the ground. His enchanted boots allowed him to absorb the impact. Mentally, Harry activated his Aura and Semblance. Afterwards, he wasted no time activating the gemstones attached to his black leather gloves that was covered in runes. Immediately, one and a half foot long two blade tiger claws made out of black energy stretched out from his fist. "Alright, let's do this."

 **(((o)))**

"That was interesting." Glynda said to Ozpin. "Are you sure he should be a student?" She asked. "I heard of his exploits at Silmeria. He did what a group of veteran Huntsman and Huntresses couldn't do. Many had fallen prey to that monstrosity of a King Taijitu."

"I agree," Ozpin said sipping some of his coffee. "According to Amber, he's already capable of being a full fledge Huntsman and has no place being a student. However, she wants him to learn how to socialize and create bonds. He is strong and it would be a shame if he fell into criminal elements without someone keeping him grounded. As a plus, he is needed as extra protection for Beacon Academy. Furthermore, Amber assured me that whoever is hunting her would fail so long as Harry fights by her side."

'Hopefully, he'll be a good deterrent.' Ozpin thought, not voicing his hopes. The last thing the headmaster wanted was for Beacon and his students to be danger. Bringing Amber to Beacon was dangerous, but many agreed that he would be the best person to defend Amber.

 **(((o)))**

'Point me Jaune Arc.' Harry whispered to himself. He would go look for Pyrrha, but he was certain Jaune would need his help more. Something about Jaune told him that he was like Neville, an explosion waiting to happen. He couldn't let a friend like that suffer. His hand pointed south east.

Immediately, Harry began rushing towards Jaune location. On the way, he found himself immediately encountering a pack of Beowulfs. He was tempted to just fly over them, but killing them would most likely effect his exam score.

Raising his modified Tiger Claws, Harry slaughtered them with utter eased. Afterwards, he found himself engaging a pair of King Taijitu.

"Really, what is it with me and snake like creatures?" He said out loud as one of the King Taijitu charged him.

 **(((o)))**

Watching Harry Potter eliminate the first King Taijitu with the eased of a veteran, Glynda was nodding.

"He's definitely over qualified."

 **(((o)))**

After taking care of one of the two King Taijitu, he was about to kill the second when white swords flew from above and impaled the other King Taijitu from various spots which included cutting off the head. Stepping out the trees was the girl he saw earlier that could fly.

"Hi," The girl was very cute. Now that she was in front of him, he could see that she had short light blond hair that was almost silver and bright blue eyes. Her outfit was different at launch. If he recalled correctly, she wore a red over coat. Now, the coat was missing and it looked like she was wearing a nighty dress. It was scandalous. "I'm Namine." She said shyly before looking around.

"You wouldn't be looking for a partner, would you?" She said uncertainly and looking too cute in Harry's opinion. Harry took note that she was wielding what was possibly a beautiful almost glass like white sword that looked too elegant to be used in a battle.

"Yes, I'm in need of a partner." Harry answered.

Namine sighed in relief.

"Great, let's go find those ruins and get those relics." She said with a bright smile that was pretty in Harry's opinion.

Harry mentally sighed. He was hoping to partner with one of the twins, Jaune, or maybe Pyrrha. However, it looks like he was stuck with someone else.

'At least my partner is with a very cute girl who unfortunately likes to wear scandalous clothing.' Harry thought. 'It could be worst.'

"Sure, let's go." Harry said before glancing in the direction where Jaune was at.

'Sorry Jaune, looks like I got a partner. Good luck.'

 **(((o)))**

When Harry and Namine got to the ruins, they had got to know each other a little bit. Well, it was more like Namine got to know him more than Harry knew her.

The reason being was that Namine was very quiet and shy.

She admitted that she was intimidated by his fame and wasn't sure how she should react around him despite that he told her to just treat him like a normal person. Her Semblance was telekinesis. The swords she was controlling were weapons her uncle had helped designed for her when she showed the desire to be a Huntress. She could use them for both melee and range attacks. The latter required Dust. Incidentally, her weapons used some kind of gravity function that allowed her to fly so long. Her swords were a masterpiece.

"This is the ruins and it looks like we have to grab one of these Chess pieces. Which one do you want to get?" Harry asked.

Instead of walking, Namine had suggested the two of them fly towards the ruins. It would certainly cover more as they flew overheard. Harry agreed and disagreed. The teachers would also be grading them on how they fight. Flying over trees and not engaging any Grimm would be bad towards their exam score. In the end, they agreed to fly and kill any Grimm they saw below them. The pair killed many before arriving at the ruins.

"I don't know." Namine said shyly. "Why don't you pick?"

Harry shrugged and was about to pick the Black Knight pieces when there was a shuffling sound to the right. Instantly, both Namine and he had their weapons drawn.

"Hey, it's just us. No need to be hostile." Militia Malachite said appearing from the bushes. Behind her was her twin sister Melanie.

Harry nodded before lowering his guard.

"Sorry about that, we thought you were Grimm."

The twins nodded in understanding.

"Well, here we are Militia. Let's get our relics and get the heck out of this forest."

The four of them each picked up the Black Knight pieces and before Harry could leave with Namine, the twins asked out loud.

"Hey Harry, we saw you and your partner flying earlier during the beginning of the exam. You wouldn't be able to give us a lift would you?"

Despite telling them that they would be scored on how they fought and skipping might be bad, the girls insisted on skipping anyway.

 **(((o)))**

Halfway back to the cliff which they could see in the distance, Harry, Namine, and the twins heard a girlish scream in the distance.

"Some girl is in trouble." Melanie said from Harry's back.

"It has nothing to do with us." Militia said blushing from her position in Harry's arms.

Namine had tried to help carry Melanie, but the girl was just too heavy and tall for the smaller girl. This left Harry to carry both the twins while Namine flew freely behind.

"I…" Harry was about to disagree and suggest helping whoever was in danger, but Namine spoke up.

"I agree." She said softly, Harry barely managed to hear her from the sound of the wind. "I'm almost out of Aura and I don't want to stay here any longer."

Harry mentally sighed.

"I guess we're all in agreement."

He wouldn't find out about it until later from Pyrrha, but that scream had been Jaune Arc who had encountered a Death Stalker with her.

 **(((o)))**

"Congratulations to the candidates Harry Potter, Militia Malachite, Melanie Malachite and Namine Reinhart, the first group to make it back in record time. The four of you retrieved the Black Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team HMMR – Hammer, under the leadership of Harry Potter."

The auditorium was filled with applause as Ozpin announced the results of who completed the exam. From what Harry could see behind the auditorium, 16 examinees out of 44 passed. That was a terrible ratio of who failed.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrust, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL – Cardinal, under the leadership of Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced.

The audience burst into applause as the team in question stood proud and then walked off the stage.

"Next we have Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and Pyrrha Nikos. The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR – Juniper, under the leadership of Jaune Arc." Ozpin continued.

There was another explosion of applauds and Jaune looked somewhat conflicted while the rest of the team looked excited. Pyrrha also looked happy, but deep inside she was disappointed. A part of her was hoping to having both her friends Jaune and Harry as her teammates.

"Congratulations young man, you deserve it." Ozpin said before motioning them to get off stage, which they did.

"Next we have Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao-Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY – Ruby, under the leadership of Ruby Rose."

While many applauded, Ruby looked shocked while her sister hugged in her congratulations. One particular girl in her team did not look happy whatsoever.

 **(((o)))**

"Okay Team Hammer," Harry said as the team was escorted to their dormitories for the next four years. They had just finished eating lunch after being given team assignments. "Let's clean up first before getting to know each other. After that, we'll sort out our things and then talk about ground rules."

Looking at his teammates and the people he was in charge with, Harry saw none of them arguing. The twins looked really anxious to get to the showers.

"Okay, let's go to the baths."

Beacon Academy gave their students communal bathrooms. The females were located on the East Wing and the males were located on the West Wing of the dormitory. Each floor had their own for each student year. There were five floors total with the fifth reserved for teachers to monitor students out of curfew.

However, the teacher didn't bother using that floor when they had their own building with lots of cool features with a personal gym and stuff. It made Harry slightly envious.

There was another three buildings similar to the ones for students, but it was for the other three elite schools whenever they visited.

"Harry," A familiar voice spoke up. "Congratulations on being leader."

Upon arriving at the showers, Harry took note that he was not the only guy who had the idea to shower upon immediately finishing the exam. Jaune also had the same idea.

"Right back at you Jaune," Harry said with a smile as he began brushing his teeth first before showering. "Looks like we're both stuck as team leads. How did the rest of your team take it?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head.

"Honestly, they didn't seem mad. I noticed Weiss was particularly unhappy on Team Ruby."

Harry nodded.

"I saw that as well. My team doesn't seem to mind me being leader. In fact, they agreed it was for the best."

Sighing, Jaune glanced at his first friend at Beacon Academy.

"I was surprised. In thought they would choose Pyrrha as leader for my team, with her being a celebrity and all."

Harry shrugged.

Unknown to him, Jaune had been very close to leaving Beacon Academy all together. The initiation exam had woken him up to a serious amount of danger. He had created forgery transcripts to get in and he was so regretting having done so now. Watching the rest of his team fight alongside Team RWBY, he was practically a novice compared to them.

And now he was team leader!

'Gods, this is a nightmare! I'm expected to lead a team of experience Huntsman!' Jaune thought while his friend finished brushing his teeth and went into the nearby shower. 'I don't know what to do!'

 **(((o)))**

When Harry returned to the dormitory, he found none of the girls had returned yet.

"Not surprisingly," Harry murmured. "Girls take forever in the shower."

Looking at the beds and then at his suit cases alongside his teammates, Harry decided to revamp the room a bit for more space. Making sure there were no cameras, he flicked his wand out and aimed it at the beds which began crawling towards each other. Two jumped on top of another two before going still.

'Bunk beds,' Harry thought. 'But they look to close together to be comfortable.'

With another flick of his wrist, legs of the bed connected together in a seamless log of wood and began to lengthen. Looking at it again, Harry nodded. It looked perfect.

'But there's something missing.'

Then it came to him, a ladder was needed to reach the top beds. Tapping the wooden frame of the bed, a ladder was formed made out of wood that blended in with the beds.

"It looks much better." He said out loud.

Harry was about to sit on the bed when he realized something.

"These things are going to need curtains." He said before digging into his trunk and pulling out one of his spare t-shirts. He tapped it with a wand and severed the shirt in four. Afterwards, he transfigured them into curtains for each of the four beds. "Now that is much better."

Looking around the room, Harry was tempted to expand it with expansion charms, but that would create too many questions. Sitting on one of the beds, Harry pulled out one of his notebooks and began making a list of things to do with his team.

First thing was first, they needed to know about each other's abilities and then begin team work exercises.

When the girls returned from the showers as a group (Why do they do that?), they certainly appreciated the changes he did to the beds and the curtains he provided. Furthermore, they liked the additional space. There were some issues about who was going to bed where. In the end, Harry was going to take the lower bunk of the right one and Namine would be on the one above him. The twins would take the other two with Melanie on top and Militia on bottom.

"Alright let's talk about ourselves."

Harry already knew about the twins and the twins already knew a bit about him. For the sake of Namine, they spoke about each other again for the fourth member of their team.

Namine's life was pretty interesting. She was from Atlas and she admitted having run away from home because her parents had plans on betrothing her to a family friend to increase the family fortune and connections. She did not want to be a broodmare and had been insulted that she was being used as a bargain chip. Originally, Namine had no plans on becoming a huntress until her uncle tried to help her escape by mentioning he could help her get into Beacon Academy, but she had to pass the exam on her own merit.

 **(((o)))**

"You didn't tell me that you were teaching." Harry said to his former mentor later that night as he met up with his teacher and performed some exercises while speaking to her. "According to my schedule, you'll be teaching Survival Skills? Weren't you supposed to keep a low profile?"

Amber sighed.

"It was a spur of a moment thing. Honestly, it's been getting boring sitting in this room and watching all these screens all day."

Unable to travel, Amber was left with the job of being part of Beacon Academy's security. In short, she would be watching security feeds all day until her assailants were caught. It sounded utterly boring. Harry didn't blame her of wanting to get out.

"Are you sure you want to advertise your location?" Harry asked.

"Ozpin and the others said the same thing, but I'll be in disguise. I am not going to stand being locked up for the rest of my life until we find my assailants."

Harry was conflicted. He could understand where she was coming from, but he had to warn her.

"Your disguise could possibly fail and you might endanger hundreds of students if they come knocking."

Amber sighed.

"I know."

Harry didn't let off his glare. When he was older, he looked back on his younger days and greatly disapproved of how Albus Dumbledore ran things. Really, who left the Philosopher Stone in a school full of children and even telling everyone to stay away from the said room which would naturally drew the curiosity of children?

"You're playing a dangerous game Amber."

Amber nodded.

"I don't like it either, but it might be for the best. While I'm in the open, the assailants would most likely gun for me instead of looking for the other Maidens. Something tells me that they aren't going to give up. This would ease up on our resources. If the enemy is smart, they would rather use their resources to go after one Maiden who is out in the open then chasing the other three who are hiding in the shadows."

Harry disagreed, but didn't argue any further.

"So what will we be doing for survival lessons?" He asked.

Amber didn't even hesitate.

"I'm going to teach you all how to survive in the wild without any technology or when communications are down. The Dark Lands doesn't provide Scroll connection and Hunters need to learn how to adapt. I'll be called Professor Tifa Lockhart outside of this room for now on."

Harry nodded in understanding. He already knew how to survive in the wild and it would be a useful lesson for the others whenever they went to places like the Dark Lands where no communication towers allowed Scroll usage. Neither Qrow nor Amber had taken him to the Dark Lands before, islands shaped similar to a dragon or the one resembling a fish from the skies above. However, Harry had visited briefly after completing his apprenticeship. The reason for his going was to gather abandoned resources to help increase his wealth and hone his abilities at the same time against strong Grimm that stood different then the regular Grimm.

"So, I was told through the rumor mill that you getting quite cozy with a red head named Pyrrha Nikos. What's she like?" Amber asked mischievously.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's only been a day. I'll let you know when I get to know her better."

"Do you think she's pretty?" Amber continued asking. "I recall you telling me that the male side of your family tended to marry red heads. She's quite pretty, isn't she?"

Harry sighed.

'Goddess, please help me.'

 **(((o)))**

The first day of classes was boring. Professor Port had to be reincarnated version of Professor Binns back from his old life. But instead of talking about goblins, Professor Port loved speaking about himself back in his younger days fighting Grimm.

Professor Glynda was just like Harry believed to be. At first glance, she reminded him greatly of Professor McGonagall except younger and extremely beautiful. The woman was a no nonsense person whose sheer presence demand utter attention. The fact that she used a riding crop as a focus gave Harry a perverted image that he tried to forget.

"Um, excuse me." A female voice said from behind him. Turning to the speaker, Harry saw the familiar face of Qrow's nieces. "I'm Ruby." The smaller of the two girls said nervously and looking downright shy which made her adorable.

"And I'm Yang." The tall beautiful blond said offering her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Harry blinked before doing the same thing he did to Weiss. He kissed their knuckles. While Ruby was blushing furiously, Yang had only momentary blushed before it disappeared and was replaced with a look of confidence. He missed the dark look that suddenly appeared on Pyrrha's face.

Pyrrha was baffled with the realization that she was the only girl Harry had not first openly greeted with a kiss to the knuckle. Weiss had been kissed on the knuckle and Pyrrha had witness him kissing the knuckles of the twins whom he claimed were friends he met before Beacon Academy. It confused her. Harry said she was pretty, but did he not see her as a girly girl that would appreciate a kiss on the knuckles from a gentleman? She didn't know whether to be insulted or pleased. Realizing her name was being mentioned, Pyrrha gave her best smile upon realizing Harry was introducing her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yang and Ruby. I'm Harry Potter and this is my friends Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos." Harry said waving to the two people in question.

While Pyrrha smiled brightly, Jaune tried to be as smooth as him by kissing the girls knuckles. Yang rolled her eyes, but didn't pull away.

"Seeing how we're classmates, I thought we should get to know each other and stuff." Ruby said after being elbowed by her big sister.

"Sure, come and sit down. It's always nice to have more friends." Harry said warmly to the two girls. "My teammates are coming later, I'll introduce them."

Ruby beamed at him while Yang smiled. Pyrrha was also smiling and Jaune was looking quite pleased at something. If Harry had been using Legilimency, he would have face palmed. The leader of Team Juniper had decided that he was going to do his best to copy Harry Potter from now on. His best male friend seemed to know quite a bit about charming girls compared to the books his sisters gave him.

"I have a question," Ruby asked as she drew a plate and began putting food on it. "Would you know a man named Qrow?"

Harry nodded.

"I do, I believe he is your uncle. Correct?"

The girls nodded.

"We received a message from him saying that if we ever need help when he's not available, contact you. How do you know our uncle?" Yang asked.

Harry smiled.

"I was seven years old when he found me. He taught me for a year before he gave me to another mentor who was a better fit for my style. Despite that I was taught by someone else, he still came to visit me once in a while and taught me what he could."

"Cool," Ruby said with a smile. "I bet it would have been fun if uncle Qrow had introduced you to us when we were younger. It would be like having a big brother."

Harry smiled.

"He wanted to, but he your family was having a difficult time and we never brought it back up again."

There was a moment of silence as they processed this.

"Anyway, I heard you were a fan of weapons Ruby. Qrow told me that you made a scythe that he was particularly proud of."

Ruby beamed.

"Yes! It's called Crescent Rose. I would show you, but I don't want to create property damage like I did a few days ago. Professor Goodwitch scolded me when she found out that I made a crater in front of the school."

Harry chuckled, making Ruby blushed.

"I look forward to it. I still need to make a name for my weapons as well, but I'm still debating."

Ruby smiled brightly.

"Oh, what kind of weapons do you have?"

Adopting a mysterious expression, Harry winked at her.

"It's a pair of gloves, but it's not normal. It's magical gloves."

The adorable fifteen year old girl had stars in her eyes.

"You really have magical gloves?"

Harry smiled. "Yes."

"Oh, does that mean you're a magical boy?" She asked innocently, making Harry splutter while the others laughed or giggled at him.

While Harry found himself bonding with Ruby Rose who was simply too adorable to refuse, Jaune was trying to make small talk with Yang and Pyrrha. While they were chatting, the Malachite twins had showed up along with Namine. They didn't hesitate to make themselves comfortable. Introductions were made and after greeting each other, Yang said something that gathered everyone's attention.

"I heard of you Pyrrha Nikos, the Champion of Mistal and the rumored Invincible Girl." Yang said with an excited smile. "I look forward to fighting you one day. You're supposed to be very strong I heard."

The red head smiled.

"I would love that. Truthfully, I want to fight Harry. He seems to be very strong."

Harry chuckled.

"We'll get our chance. Professor Goodwitch did say that she will hold sparring matches between all of us to ensure that she can pinpoint any mistakes and keep us in shape."

 **(((o)))**

True to Professor Goodwitch words, the sparring matches came in haste. During the third week of matches, Jaune Arc versus Cardin Winchester seemed to be a favorite by Professor Goodwitch. Harry couldn't help but wonder if the good Professor was picking on Jaune.

'Or maybe she's trying to get him to understand that he needs to train more or he's going to die on the battlefield.' Harry thought. 'Then again, Cardin's team is one of the weakest in the class and it would make sense for Professor Goodwitch to pit Jaune with those in his level.'

Like the previous matches, it was pitiful to watch.

'Jaune is clearly inexperience and downright clumsy compared to Cardin, who is using him as target practice.' Harry thought. 'He's like a person who never picked up a sword before. How did he end up getting into Beacon?'

Harry shook his head as Professor Goodwitch finally called the match when Jaune's Aura fell into the red zone. He watched as the blond professor chastised Jaune afterwards for his poor showing.

'At least he shows that he can take a beating unlike most. His Aura must be massive.' Harry thought as he left the classroom with his teammates behind him.

Team Hammer was the first of the first years to reach the cafeteria for lunch. Following behind him was Team Ruby and eventually Juniper.

"Hey, come on. Cheer up Jaune." Pyrrha said supportively.

Militia decided to insert herself into the conversation.

"You suck, you kept charging in like a rookie. You should have wait and Cardin exhaust himself by waving that big and heavy war hammer, then strike."

Pyrrha was conflicted as she didn't know whether to glare at Militia or not.

"Militia," Harry said seeing the rising tension. "Be nice. You don't won't want people kicking you while you're down, would you?"

Pyrrha gave him a thankful look while Jaune seemed to have a depressed air around him.

Militia grumbled.

"Our team would so kick their ass if they did."

Melanie agreed.

"Especially with you in our team, I still say that blond hair ditz got lucky."

At the mention of the blond hair ditz, the Malachite twins glared at Yang who gave them a smug look.

"Now girls, please don't fight." Harry pleaded. He was so not looking forward when Professor Goodwitch began approving of team versus team fights.

Harry didn't find out about it until a week into the matches, but apparently the twins had encountered Yang before and the meeting hadn't been all fun. Yang had started a fight with their former boss Junior and the three girls had fought. In the end, Malachite twins got their butts kicked while Yang walked away with a smug expression. Upon seeing each other at the academy, they had ignored each other until Professor Goodwitch had matched up Yang with Melanie in a duel match followed by a match with Militia a couple of days later.

To put it simply, the twins found themselves out matched by Yang who proved to be a deadly hand to hand fighter.

"Just wait till we discover our Semblance." Melanie grumbled. She didn't know what her Semblance would be, but she was certain it was going to be bad ass. "I will so kick her ass when I do."

Harry was just relieved that they weren't glaring, arguing, and throwing insults repeatedly like Weiss and Ruby. Those two were like water and oil. Harry would have stepped in, but this was a team thing and it was up to them to work it out.

Just like the situation with Jaune who was being bullied by Cardin. Speaking of Jaune, Pyrrha had said softly to him in front of the others.

"Jaune, are you okay?"

"Huh," The blond said dazed and confused. He had toned down lately on his flirting after his string of nonstop losses much to the relief of Weiss. "What?"

Ruby spoke up uncertain. "It's just that you seem a little not okay." She said shyly.

Seeing the looks on everyone's faces, Jaune tried to play it off. "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look." He said with a fake smile.

Before anyone could comment on it, loud laughter could be heard at a different table. The laughter was coming from Team Cardinal who was around a female Faunus.

A Faunus is similar to the humans of Remnant, except for the fact that they share certain traits with animals. Some types of Faunus are more common than others, with some being extremely rare. Currently, the human population greatly outnumbered the Faunus who had a low birth rate.

"Jaune," Pyrrha said regaining everyone's attention. "Cardin has been picking on you since the first day of school."

Flinching, Jaune tried to play it off.

"Who," He spluttered. "Cardin Winchester? No, he just likes to mess around. He likes to play practical jokes."

Harry raised an eyebrow. A few times, he had to step in when Cardin bullied Jaune in front of him. He detested bullies. No one in his old life ever stood up to him and with his power, Harry refused to let it happen to someone else. Cardin didn't dare confront the Team Lead of HMMR after witnessing him defeat the best fighters in their year. He was currently undefeated at the moment.

"He's a bully." Ruby said in a deadpanned voice.

"Oh please," Jaune said hastily. "Name one time he's bullied me."

Harry fought the urge to groan. The blond even made hand annotation marks when he mentioned bullied.

"Oh really, do I need to mention the time…" Harry said before mentioning several cases where Jaune had been bullied and he had to step in to save his friend. Pyrrha had even thrown in a few that he didn't know of, like the one when Cardin had locked in one of the mobile rocket storage and sent him off near the edge of the forest. It took him an hour to get back to Beacon Academy. Professor Goodwitch had not been pleased and had punished Cardin for it.

However, Cardin had just shrugged it off.

Cardin was the type that needed a good bit of pain and humiliation if you want to teach him a lesson.

"Jaune, if you ever need help." Pyrrha implored the blond. "You just need to ask."

"Oh yeah," Nora shouted. "We'll break his legs!"

"Yeah, we'll definitely break his legs." Both Militia and Melanie said at the same time. They weren't fond of Team Cardinal, especially the leader who couldn't seem to take a hint when he tried flirting with them.

Jaune shook his head.

"Everyone," He said trying to sound strong. "It's fine. Besides, it's not like he's a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

Speaking of Jaune's words, laughter was coming from Team Cardinal who was now outright harassing the Faunus whom Harry believed was named Velvet, a second year. Everyone was doing their best to not stare and pretend the situation was not happening less they earn Team Cardinal's attention.

"Ouch, it hurts." The pretty brown hair Faunus cried out.

Harry moved swiftly.

Cardin didn't know what happened. One moment he was pinching the ears of the Faunus, the next thing he knew was his arm was in lots of pain.

Letting go the Faunus, Cardin tried to pull his hand back. However, he found his arm unable to move. Looking at the reason why, Cardin gulped upon seeing the murderous expression on the face of Harry Potter.

"Cardin," Harry hissed darkly. Unknown to him, magic was reacting to his emotions and everyone could hear him speak. The way he spoke was filled with something that filled them with dread. "I told you to never bully someone in front of me again. Do I need to teach you a permanent lesson?"

Cardin flinched before cursing as the pain on his forearm became unbearable. The reason why was clear when the sound of metal crunching could be heard. His forearm guards were being crushed.

'What the hell, he's squeezing me through my armor!' Cardin thought in shock as he felt his Aura drain itself, unable to protect him from the hand grip any longer. His armor continued to warp as his fellow first year tighten his grip. 'Just how strong is he?'

"No, you don't need to." Cardin choked out. "I'm sorry."

Harry didn't let go. Instead, he tightened his grip even further. The distinct sound of bone cracking was heard. This made Cardin fall to his knees as he tried to pull his arm away.

"Trash like you is the reason why the kingdoms are constantly at wars. Humanity's sworn enemy is the Grimm, not the Faunus. You utterly disgust me." Harry growled. "Also, don't apologize to me." He hissed darkly. Emerald eyes were burning with magic. "Apologize to her."

"I'm sorry!" Cardin managed to choke out.

"You're not looking at her." Harry stared coldly at the brown hair teenage before him. "I want you to look at her and apologized while saying her name when you apologize."

Cardin cried out as the grip became unbearable.

"I don't know her name!"

Harry barely managed to get a word out before one of Cardin's teammates tried to punch him from behind. Harry dodged it and used the same hand that gripped Cardin to backhand his attacker. The attacker revealed to be Russel Thrush, found himself flying several feet away. Turning back to Cardin, Harry found the bully running away while nursing his injured forearm. Behind him were his other teammates who left Russel behind.

Ignoring the stares, Harry approached the cute looking Faunus who looked terrified of him.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly as Russel slowly got up and ran towards the exit like the Devil himself was after him.

She nodded hesitantly before whispering out softly to him.

"Thank you."

Harry cocked his head to the side before reaching out to the ear that Cardin had abused. Trailing his finger against it, he activated his Semblance and healed the bruise that was forming on her ear.

"That…" Velvet whispered in a dazed voice. "That feels good."

Immediately realizing what she said, the girl blushed.

"If he bothers you again, let me know. I'll deal with him." Harry said before turning around and going back to his seat. Unknown to him, it made him look utterly cool in the eyes of others. A great deal of Faunus females even looked appreciative towards him after he protected one of their own.

Ignoring the stares aimed his way, Harry went back to eating his food only to pause and glance at his classmates.

"Is there something wrong?"

It was Yang who broke the ice.

"Geez Harry," Yang said with a seductive smile. "Trying to act all cool… I like it."

Ruby nodded in agreement with stars in her eyes and Pyrrha even gave him an approving warm smile. Nora gave him thumbs up while the Malachite twins gave him winks. Ren only gave him an approving nod. Namine smiled happily at him when he met her eyes.

Jaune who was halfway in throwing away his lunch in the garbage, shook his head. He was envious at how his friend could scare Cardin so easily and at the same time looked utterly cool doing it. The blond didn't miss the admiring and appreciate looks the females in the cafeteria sent towards Harry's way after he saved that poor Faunus girl.

'Life is so unfair.' Jaune thought.

 **(((o)))**

"Harry, when are you going to finish up that simulation thing you told us about?" Militia asked after lunch ended and Team Hammer was back in their dormitory after that scene with Team Cardinal. The training Harry had put them through the last couple of weeks had greatly improved their skills.

Sadly, the twins knew that they had quite a ways to go if they wanted to defeat that blond bimbo named Yang Xiang-Long. Unlike the others, the twins did not get the chance to attend trainee schools like Sear, Siren, Signal, or Sanctum. The skills they possessed were very behind in terms of combat. However, the twins were devoted with their training unlike Jaune Arc and were pushing themselves every day.

Namine perked up and nodded in agreement.

"I am also curious about this room you mentioned. Will it be finished soon?"

Harry sighed.

"I'm actually done. I just need to fine tune a few things. We'll start soon."

When his team was announced, Harry had wasted no time after they were settled discussing battle strategies with his teammates and help improve his teammates fighting capabilities. While this was all being discussed, Harry thought about the Simulation room that the Unspeakables used to train their agents. It was a nice bit of enchanting with Rune Magic. Under normal circumstances, Harry could finish making the room within a week.

However, classes and training his classmates stole most of his time.

Luckily, he would be done soon and be able to help out Jaune as well as his teammates. From what he could observe, Jaune's team and Pyrrha really weren't doing much to help Jaune. Feeling sorry for the guy, Harry was going to offer to train Jaune if he wanted to stop being treated like the dead last of the class.

'Particularly, he needs to stop spending his time flirting and focus more on training.' Harry thought.

Then again, Jaune hadn't been flirting much at all lately.

'Actually, I might as well talk to him now before he does something crazy like drop out of school or run away.'

"Hello Harry Potter, you ignoring us?" Melanie asked, looking slightly irritated.

Snapped out of his thoughts, Harry apologized.

"Sorry, I was thinking of Jaune and thinking of helping him out."

"Harry," Militia said raising an eyebrow. "You don't need to help out Jaune. He has his own team. If they want to stand by and let their team lead gets bullied, that's their issue."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I can't help but feel sorry for the guy and I did befriend him at the beginning of the year. I'm going to help him, but if he doesn't take it seriously…" Harry trailed off as he thought about it. "I'll cut him off."

Melanie nodded approvingly.

 **(((o)))**

"Hey Jaune, I need to speak with you alone." Harry said seriously as he entered the room of Team Juniper later that evening after finishing with the Simulation room with the help of Amber.

"What's up Harry?" Jaune said looking up from the comic book he was reading.

Seeing Jaune reading a comic book over studying, Harry twitched.

"I need to speak to you alone." Harry emphasized. "It's about leader things. Get your gear and weapons."

"Oh," Jaune said taking the hint. He glanced at his teammates who eyed him curiously. "Sure, let's go."

As the two of them of them left the room, Harry was aware that Pyrrha was following them from afar. He would have called her out on it, but she was also their friend and he could understand she was just worried.

"Where are we going?" Jaune asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Harry said shortly.

The two walked quite a distance before they entered an old gym building that fell out of use when the auditorium was built. After talking to Amber who got permission from Headmaster Ozpin, Harry had set up this place as his Simulation room. He also placed up several wards around the building to ensure no one accidentally stumbled into it and messed around with stuff that they shouldn't.

"Get in." Harry said motioning his blond friend inside the dark room.

The blond seem to shiver.

"Uh Harry, I…"

Harry snapped.

"I said get in."

The blond yelped before doing so. The look on Harry's face was intimidating. It wasn't the same face he had when he confronted Cardin, but it was close.

"Okay, we…" Harry paused halfway before closing the door. "Pyrrha, you're welcome to come in as well. I would actually like your help."

Blushing, the red head stepped out of the shadows and entered the room. Upon closing the door behind him, the wards around the building went up. At the same time, the lights came on in the room. Before the trio was six large rune stones that seemed to radiate weird energy from all corners of the gymnasium.

"What is this?" Pyrrha asked, shocking Jaune who had been unaware that Pyrrha was following them.

"Pyrrha," The blond asked. "What are you doing here?"

The red head blushed and was uncertain how to respond. Harry decided to help her.

"She was probably worried for you and followed us from the distance. After much thought, I decided there was no point in hiding what I'm about to tell you from her seeing how we're all friends."

Pyrrha beamed at him.

"This here is something I call the Simulation room."

"Is that what I think you mean?" Jaune asked. "Like, video games?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes. Here, this room will allow you to train and improve yourself for real life scenarios. For example…" Harry trailed off before snapping his fingers.

The room disappeared and they found each other in a ruin city that was in the Dark Lands when the Grimm attacked. The city was currently in flames while hologram images of people ran by desperately.

Both his friends looked utterly amazed.

Pyrrha was about to ask if this was real when one hologram little girl ran right through her as a Grimm chased after her.

"I built this originally for my teammates to build up their teamwork and help the twins catch up on years of training, but I also want to help you out seeing how you're my friend." Harry said sternly. "Jaune, you are falling behind in class. At the rate you're going, they might even kick you out. I refused to let one of my friends fall behind. For the next couple of months, I'm going to train you." He said stepping forward with a stern frown. "When I'm done, you will beat Cardin like a drum."

"And I'm going to help." Pyrrha cheered in after learning what her raven hair friend was going to do. "This is wonderful. How did you build this?"

Harry momentary smiled at the red head before glaring back at the blond.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies."

Jaune stared at his two friends.

"Now Jaune," Harry said sternly. "Prepare yourself. When the countdown reaches zero, the Grimm will be able to attack you and you will be able to attack it. Should your Aura drop in the red, the game freezes and will reset. Do you have any questions?"

Pyrrha certainly didn't as she pulled out her weapon and was looking happy at the thought of a fight. She watched in the distance as dozens of Grimm in the distance wrecked the city. She got the feeling that this was going to be real good.

"Harry, you can't be serious." Jaune protested. "You want to do this now?"

Harry said nothing as his gloves activated.

"Level 1 difficulty. Begin simulation." Harry said in response, ignoring Jaune's protests.

"Simulation beginning..." A robotic voice announced from everywhere. A moment later, a hologram image of Headmaster Ozpin appeared.

"Greetings my Huntsman and Huntresses, today is a terrible day. The Grimm has laid siege to the City of Versailles. You are the only hope for these people. Your mission is to battle the Grimm and provide the citizens two hours to evacuate. Failure to survive within the time limit will result in the survivors failing to reach safety. Are you ready?"

"Now hold on a second," Jaune protested as loud as he can. "You two can't be serious about this." He exclaimed as Pyrrha actually looked excited while Harry had turned around and stood in a battle stance.

"Confirm." Harry called out.

Immediately the simulation turned to life. The smell of fire, burnt flesh, and roars of Grimm was heard. Screams of humans ran in the streets for help.

Pyrrha found herself startled when a little girl ran up to her and hugged. Despite the fact that she knew this was a hologram, it felt so eerie real. One could feel the warmth and the smell from the young child.

"Please save us."

Unable to stop herself, Pyrrha kneeled and hugged her back. "We will. Hurry to the evaluation." She said as she took note a pack of Beowulfs charging at them.

"Alright you two," Harry said as charged towards the Grimm. "Let's do this."

 **(((o)))**

By the end of the night, Jaune was utterly exhausted and his Aura was nearly gone.

"I'm so exhausted." The blond said out loud, hands on his knees in exhaustion. In the end, his Aura had reached red when he had been run over by a Death Stalker. Upon catching sight of the familiar monster from the initiation exam, he had frozen up and paid for it.

After Jaune took one too many injuries, the city they were in disappeared and they were back in the gymnasium.

"You're improving." Harry said after the scenario had disengaged. In the beginning, both he and Pyrrha had given Jaune tips on how to hold his weapon and killing a Grimm. Footwork and stance was important for mobility. Predicting the enemy movements by watching them also helped. Within the next two hours, Jaune was slowly getting the hang of battle and Harry could honestly admit that Jaune was improving. "Tomorrow, my teammates and I will be using this room. In the meantime, you will think of strategies on where to improve and talk with Pyrrha about it tomorrow while you rest up. The day after that, we will be doing this simulation again."

Jaune was too exhausted to respond.

 **(((o)))**

"Harry," Pyrrha confronted him after Jaune stumbled back to the dormitory in exhaustion. "What you did for Jaune, thank you."

Green eyes met equally green eyes.

"I was worried for him. At the rate he was going, Headmaster Ozpin or Deputy Headmistress Goodwitch would have expelled him."

Pyrrha smiled warmly at him.

"He is improving." She said firmly. "Originally, I was going to offer him lessons before you did all of this. Thank you again. I believe this will be better for Jaune. I'm deeply sorry for sneaking on you two. It was wrong of me to assume you were going to do something bad when you've been such a good friend."

Harry waved it off.

"Pyrrha, you deserved to be involved. We're all friends here, but I hope you will do me a favor and not mention this room to anyone."

Pyrrha nodded. "I wouldn't have told anyone regardless. It's your secret to tell. However, if you're serious about that favor, let me use the room with you and considered us even."

Harry sighed.

"I would have to be present. The room does not activate for anyone else but me and one other."

"Who is the other person?"

Harry smiled.

"Professor Lockhart."

 **(((o)))**

Like Jaune and Pyrrha, Team Hammer was amazed at the Simulation room when they were given free reign. They wasted no time putting it to the test and at the end of level 1, the group had gathered and talk about what they did wrong and what they could do right including suggesting to others on how to improve themselves. They stopped at level 2 due to how late it was getting and the last thing they needed was to get caught after curfew. Furthermore, everyone was looking exhausted despite that their Aura was halfway full.

"This room is awesome. You could make billions if you sold this to the government." Namine said looking wide eyed at the city around her. It was different than any other city she saw. Unknown to her, the city they were in was London.

"I can't." Harry said to the blond girl who was slowly opening up to him after the weeks of training together and hanging out.

"Why not," Namine asked. "With this kind of training for all Huntsman and Huntresses, we could be more prepared against them."

Harry shook his head.

"It's complicated to explain, but these large stones only work for a handful of people in the world. I'm one of them. Please don't ask me to go into detail. I do not want to lie to you."

Namine nodded respectfully.

"This is like a RPG." Militia announced after doing some stretches so she didn't cramp up tomorrow. Level two was much different than level 1. Unlike the previous level, this one required you to enter buildings and rescuing any survivors. They had one hour to find the said survivors and then run to waiting airship while protecting them from the Grimm.

"Hell yeah," Melanie said in a rare case of excitement. Rarely did you find Melanie shout. She was obviously having that much fun. "This is awesome! I can't wait to do this again!"

 **(((o)))**

The next evening, Harry was training with Jaune and Pyrrha once again. The blond hair boy looked determined tonight. Harry wasn't sure if his words had convinced him or if Pyrrha had said something to help, but it was clearly working.

By the end of the night, Jaune managed to survive level 1. It kind of helped that he stayed back to watch both he and Pyrrha fight so that he could get a better understanding of how to fight and dodge in different ways.

"You did an excellent job tonight Jaune." Harry praised. "You actually survived without resetting the dungeon." He ignored the snickers from Pyrrha who referred this as a game. It wasn't his fault that the twins kept referring to the Simulation room as a dungeon. Eventually, it just stuck to his head.

"Ignoring Pyrrha," Harry said calmly. "Once we can ensure that you can continue to survive level 1, you'll be completing the dungeon solo."

"What, you mean alone?"

Harry nodded gravely.

"Sometimes, your comrades will not be here to help you. You have to learn how to stand on your own feet. I noticed your footwork is better and your sword work has also improved. That's impressive for only two days. Whatever Pyrrha is doing to help, keep it up."

Jaune nodded.

"Thanks."

"Okay, let's…" Harry was about to shut down the system when Pyrrha spoke up.

"Before we close up Harry, I was wondering if you'll let me solo the next dungeon. That is if you don't mind staying up a little longer to keep the system activated."

Harry glanced at Jaune.

"If you want, you can head alone to the dorms or wait for us."

The blond waved. "I'll wait."

"Okay, level 2 difficulty. Begin simulation."

 **(((o)))**

The next two weeks was rough for Jaune Arc. Every day, both Pyrrha and Harry pushed him hard. Both weren't satisfied with his skills just yet to allow him to solo.

'I'm improving.' Jaune said looking at his hands.

Three weeks ago, he probably would have run away from a pack of Beowulfs. One of them was fine, but a pack intimidated him. Now, he could kill them without injury to his Aura.

'I really owe Harry and Pyrrha a lot for helping me.' The blond thought. 'I should do something for them soon.'

 **(((o)))**

"For a field trip, that certainly wasn't fun." Harry said in a bored voice.

Today, the entire first year class had went on a field trip to gather syrup for the school. For the first time in weeks, Team Cardinal was forced to be within their presence and he didn't look happy.

After what Harry did to Cardin all those weeks ago, the leader of Team Cardinal was rarely seen unless in class. Harry made it clear that Jaune was his friend and would kick Team Cardinal's ass seven ways until Sunday if he tried to bully any of his friends.

"I agree," Pyrrha said a bit disappointed at having skipped the Simulation room today. "I could be training for the Vytal Festival Tournament coming up."

The Vytal Festival Tournament is an international festival in Remnant held every two years, where the various cultures of the world are celebrated with dances, parades and a combat tournament. The host kingdom of the festival rotates every two years and the host opens its borders to visitors from the other kingdoms. This year, it would be taking place in Vale.

Additionally, there was another reason why Pyrrha had been desperate to get into the Simulation room.

With how both the red head and raven hair friends were becoming undefeated in the arena, it was only natural that Professor Goodwitch would assign them to fight eventually. Needless to say, Harry managed to won that fight for two reasons.

The first was that Harry managed to figure out Pyrrha's Semblance which had something to do with magnetic forces like Magneto from X-Men. It took watching several of her fights before realizing this.

The second factor was that nothing Harry wore was metal. Everything he wore was cloth and leather, enchanted by magical runes. Metal did not work well with magic. His modified Tiger Claws on each hand was powered by a gem filled of magic that produced condense light that could sliced through metal if he so desired.

After her loss against him, Pyrrha held no ill will towards him. This was so like her. Despite her beauty and celebrity status, never did she lord it over someone or hold a grudge. She was one of the sweetest girls he had ever met. However, she could be competitive.

With her first ever defeat and that someone managed to harm her, the red head had begun stepping up her training. She even asked him if it was okay that Professor Tifa (Amber) to monitor the Simulation room so that she could figure out a way to defeat him next time, without alerting him of her skills and strategies beforehand. It sounded bad in a way, but Harry didn't behold her of wanting to train in private just to defeat him. Never had she faced an opponent who didn't wear metal before, giving her a disadvantage where she was use to using her Semblance to off balance her opponents.

On top of all of this, Jaune and Pyrrha requested to allow the rest of Team Juniper to use the room so that they could practice their team work. Under their combined pleading looks, Harry consented and allowed them access to the room 3 out of the 7 days of week.

"Thanks Harry, you're such a great friend." Pyrrha told him after he gave them permission. "I'm so glad that I chose to attend Beacon Academy, regardless of my parent's decision." She told him a week ago.

Back on present day, Harry sat on a rock lazily for Professor Goodwitch to return.

"The twins and Namine agree. They rather spend their time training." Harry said as he carried an additional few bottles of syrup. While they were normally required to fill up one bottle per a person, extra bottles would give them extra credit. "I look forward to meeting our classmates from different schools. I recalled you said you were originally planning on attending Haven, weren't you?"

"That's true, but I chose Beacon Academy in hopes that no one would recognize me as the Invincible Girl and I would be treated normally." Pyrrha sighed. "Sadly, that didn't work out in the end."

Harry eyed the red head at the corner his eye.

"Oh? Are you saying you regret befriending Jaune and I?"

Wide eyed, Pyrrha did her best to wave her hands no while juggling two jars of syrup.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it like that. I'm happy to have attending Beacon. I just meant people seem to know me regardless of where…" She trailed off with a scowl when she noticed her raven hair friend was laughing.

"You're teasing me!" She said punching him on the shoulder, but there was no heat in her words. She was smiling brightly. Before Beacon, Pyrrha had no friends and rarely did she find someone willing to joke or laugh with her.

"Hey love birds," Yang said cutting in their laughter. She gave Pyrrha an apologetic look. "Professor Goodwitch is here. It's time to head back."

At Yang's teasing, both Pyrrha and Harry were waving their hands fast.

"Wait, we're not…" Both said at once, but Yang Xiang Long was already leaving with a pout.

Everyone else did not miss the fact that both Harry Potter and Pyrrha Nikos got along quite well together. They could be seen pretty much doing everything. Joking, studying, and even eating together at each meal with their teammates. People assumed their friendship would have been strained after Pyrrha lost for the first time in history. However, the two seemed closer as Pyrrha kept challenging her friend to spars.

Yang thought she honestly found a boy that interested her, but it was just her luck that Pyrrha had eyes on him despite that she didn't really voice it yet.

To those who were enamored with Yang Xiang-Long, they would probably wonder when was it that Harry Potter became a possible love interest for the blond beauty.

It could be the beginning when she heard that her uncle Qrow taught and hinted to her that he approved of him or maybe it was during the second week of school when Professor Goodwitch had paired them up to fight. The blond actually found a male who was willing to not hold back against her despite her beauty and that she was a girl. Despite being defeated, the blond couldn't help but look on interested as Harry Potter approached her with a handsome smile and a hand to pick her up.

'Lucky girl,' Yang thought, wanting to turn around and glare enviously at Pyrrha Nikos. 'She better not break his heart.'

 **(((o)))**

Despite attempts to keep the mentions of the Simulation room quiet, word eventually got to the teachers. It wasn't any of his classmates fault. Well, it was. However, his mentor Amber had confirmed it with Ozpin and the teachers who were curious as to why both Team Juniper and Hammer end up exhausted one night over the other team each night.

"Sorry," Amber told him before he was called into Headmaster's Ozpin's office. "They just wanted to know where both Team Juniper and Hammer were going. While none of you have broken curfew, they don't want to think you all are doing anything dangerous just to get stronger like sneaking into the Emerald Forest without a teacher's authorization. Yes, some students are stupid enough to wander alone in that forest just to get training."

The moment Harry entered the Headmaster's office, he felt like he was back in Albus Dumbledore's office. There were no odd trinkets or a pet phoenix watching from a desk. However, the air felt similar to the elderly man who he remembered for many good and bad things.

"Ah, welcome Harry Potter." Ozpin greeted the currently undisputed champion of the first years. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for offering though." Harry said politely as he glanced around and took note that the room was oddly bland.

"Thank you for coming on short notice Mr. Potter," The Deputy Headmistress Goodwitch said from next to Ozpin. "I know that you had plans this weekend, but it was necessary that we address something."

Today was Friday and the rest of the students were given time off for the weekend in preparation of the Vytal Festival Tournament. Team Juniper was doing something. The twins were off to visit their mother and Namine was off in Vale sending discrete messages to family members that didn't blame her for running away. For Harry, he had planned on going with Team Ruby to Vale after somehow getting strong armed to treating the girls out.

"I understand," Harry said firmly. "What can I do for the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress of Beacon Academy?"

Ozpin wasted no time.

"It's in regards to the Simulation room. It's a fascinating room that would greatly help the future of many Huntsman and Huntresses. We wish for you to open it to the school." He said getting straight to the point.

Harry didn't even hesitate.

"No."

Silence…

"Could you clarify why you will not help the future of all Huntsman and Huntresses?" Ozpin asked calmly.

"Easy," Harry said. "I do not believe humanity is ready for the technology involved with it should the public find out about the room. I'm not against them using it, but letting them study it would be too dangerous."

Magical Runes were dangerous. If done incorrectly, you could create an unstable bomb that rival the Hiroshima bomb. Or possible, something like the Veil which was created by Ancient Runes and no one knew what the portal led to. Another scenario was the Dementors. Some morons after the time of Merlin had opened a rift to hell and allowed Dementors and various demonic creatures into the world. He had learned from Hermione that when one first started learning Ancient Runes, many warnings were emphasized at what could possibly happen. He had received the same warnings when he began learning about the subject after Hogwarts.

"Would you clarify Mr. Potter the dangers of this technology?"

Harry glanced at Amber who was under disguised as Professor Tifa. With the usage of magic and magical runes, Tifa's appearance was much different than her original form. For one, her hair and eyes were no longer brown. Instead, her hair was black and her eyes were crimson. She was also incredibly busty where before she was less than impressive in the chest department. She wore black and white over her usual favorite brown clothes.

If Harry didn't know any better, he would say that Amber loved her disguised. His classmates certainly appreciated the view during Survival Lessons.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you or trust you. You may have my former mentor's trust, but you don't have mine. Until you do, I will not say anything." Harry said getting up and turning to leave.

The headmaster did not stop him.

 **(((o)))**

"Amber, what aren't you telling me?" Ozpin asked the moment the door closed.

The disguised teacher sighed.

"I'm sorry, but it's my student's secret to tell."

"Amber," Ozpin said sternly. "His Simulation room could do a lot for many future Huntsman and Huntresses."

"I know." Amber grumbled. "I'll talk him into letting others use it, but sharing the technology will be impossible. I don't even know half of what he did to do it. I only helped with ten percent of creating the damn things."

"Amber, can you at least explain to us what little you can?" Glynda asked.

It was bad form to hide things from her allies who were risking so much for her. This was why Amber decided to give them a bone.

"What I'm about to tell you stays off the record and I don't want anyone, especially James Ironwood to hear about it. You didn't hear this from me, but the Simulation room is run by magic."

Ozpin and Glynda's eyes flickered wide open.

"Wait, are you saying Harry Potter is capable of…"

"I can neither confirmed or deny what was just asked." Amber warned. "I am breaking my former student's trust if he ever finds out. Don't ask me anymore questions. I cannot go into any more detail!" She said before leaving.

 **(((o)))**

The rest of the semester ended without any additional incidents with the exception of two incidents.

The first incident was a dozen humiliating pranks on Cardin. After a few months of hiding, Cardin had finally decided to stop hiding in his dorm and began lurking in the shadows. Harry had caught the bully trying to spy on Team Juniper and his own Team Hammer. The only reason Harry found out was because of the wards protecting the old gym. Both were warned about Cardinal's actions.

Nora didn't take the spying quite well. She retaliated with a few humiliating pranks that Harry helped provided. In the end, Cardin was left a laughing stock of the school as a warning if he ever tried to spy on their teams again. According to rumor, there was currently trouble brewing within Team Cardinal and a petition had even been sent to the Headmaster for a change of leadership within the team.

The second incident was not long after Harry's confrontation with his school teachers, Team Ruby encounter trouble at the Vale docks. Supposedly, their team got into it with the White Fang and the criminal Roman Torchwick. Lots of property damage was made after the incident was calculated. Four airships were destroyed and Roman Torchwick got away. Team Ruby was successful in preventing the criminals from stealing several tons of Dust belonging to Schnee Industries.

Harry chastised Ruby for not calling for backup.

"Really Ruby, we're your friends. If Blake went missing, we would have helped look for her. I don't care if she is a Faunus or not. She's still a friend." He said ignoring said Faunus who was wide eyed. He had heard the entire story from Amber, who was told the entire story by Ozpin when he confronted the students in question.

Supposedly, there was a bit of in-fighting and misunderstanding within Team Ruby when Blake revealed that she was a Faunus. She had run away, but her teammates went after her to show her that they didn't care if she was a Faunus or an ex-member of the White Fang.

"Wait, you know that I'm a Faunus?" Blake interrupted.

Harry cocked his head to the side.

"Blake, I traveled all over Remnant the last ten years. I have seen and fought many things. The only issues I have are the Grimm and bullies. Trust me. I have no issues with Faunus."

"Well, we don't have any problems with you being a Faunus either." Militia said helpfully.

"Yeah, we got other issues to worry about." Melanie threw out. "Like taking care of our mom and trying to survive day by day."

Namine decided to shyly offer her two liens.

"It's stupid to be fighting with each when we have the Grimm to worry about."

Blake looked so touched at their words.

"Thank you." The cat like Faunus whispered. "But how did you all find out?"

Team Hammer glanced at their team leader who didn't even hesitate.

"I noticed at the beginning of the year that your ears tend to twitch whenever you ate, especially seafood. I told my teammates to not bother you about if they noticed it. They honestly didn't care. You're one of us, a friend and a comrade."

"Idiot," Blakely said giving him an emotional smile. "Why do you have to sound so cool when you talk like that?"

With that issue out of the way, another problem started. With the semester ending, a two week vacation was going to be given to the students. Most were heading home like the twins who managed to discover their Semblance during the last training session and they were on cloud nine afterwards. Namine had no home to go to after running away.

Harry offered her residence at one of his safe houses here in Vale, which had opened some questions that he answered vaguely. Namine happily accepted the offer after seeing how spacy the apartment was. It didn't hurt that the place was centrally located to all of the shops.

 **End**

 **Chapter 2**

The beginning of the second semester started out with a bang. One of the many people he had saved a year back with his Semblance, managed to get a glimpse of Amber's attackers in Mistal. More importantly, two of the three were seen at Mistal meeting with a known shady government official. The black hair beauty had not been present, but the emerald hair girl and the grey hair guy certainly was seen.

Harry wasted no time bringing this up to his former mentor who told him that she would reach out to the right people about it.

In the meantime, there was a massive food fight between Team Ruby and Team Juniper. Members of Team Hammer had run out the moment the fight started looking ugly along with many others. The twins hated getting dirty or fighting when it was unnecessary. Namine voiced to him that she had wanted to stay and watch, but did not want to be the only member alone to do so. He could pick up from her tone that she had wanted to join in, but wasn't sure which side to take.

As for Harry, he wished that he could have been there for the food fight. Surprisingly, Professor Goodwitch didn't tear into them besides giving them a warning and a detention which required them to help clean up.

'A food fight sounds interesting.' Harry thought. 'It sounds better than being stuck carving runes in these damn stone statues.'

Sadly, Harry was neck deep in making another Simulation room at the behest of his mentor Amber. Much emotional blackmail was used including Qrow who was brought in via Scroll call. He wasn't happy upon hearing his nieces had got involved with the White Fang and Roman Torchwick. Awkward questions were asked by his former mentor on why he didn't keep an eye out for Ruby and Yang. It wasn't his fault, the girls thought they could handle it and didn't ask him for help. He called it the foolishness of youth.

In the end, Harry consented to making a Simulation room within Amber's classroom. He warned the teachers beforehand that the Simulation room could only activate under Amber's control. He refused to answer why only Amber could activate it, but something in Headmaster's eye made Harry uncomfortable.

"Hey Namine," Harry said at the end of the first day of class. "Do the twins seem distant to you after returning from home?"

The blond hair girl thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "I agree."

"Hmm, I don't think it has anything to do with the sparring matches today. They seemed distant before having return to class."

Today, Professor Goodwitch had decided to start the first day of the semester with a few matches. The first match was Yang who decided to humor the twins by challenging them both. To everyone's surprise, the twins managed to beat the blond who looked utterly surprised when both girls activated their Semblance: Teleportation. More importantly, their Semblance was line of sight teleportation. Harry took note that during the spar session, the twins seemed particularly mad and vicious as they wrecked Yang Xiang-Long all over the arena until her Aura went red.

Despite that Yang's Semblance was very known as kinetic energy absorption, her Semblance was useless if you couldn't hit your opponent.

During mid-punch, one of the twins would disappear. You could never tell where they would appear or reappear. Often, they reappeared from behind, above, or even coming low with a leg sweep. Sometimes, they only backed up only to disappear again. It was a scary opponent to face, especially two of them at once. One could go high, the other could go low. In the end, the twins finally defeated their rival after dodging all of her super powered kinetic charged strikes.

After that fight, the next one up was Cardin Winchester who wasted no time challenging Jaune seeing how he was the one of the few brown hair boy could defeat.

To the amusement and shock to some, Jaune destroyed Cardin with a series of a dozen attacks with a shield bash to the face as the finisher. He received a thunderous applause from Team Ruby, Juniper, and Hammer. Professor Goodwitch was particularly pleased with Jaune's improvement.

"Give them time," Namine proposed. "We'll talk to them if things don't improve."

The twins eventually arrived at the dormitory late that night and they didn't seem pleased at all. Both Namine and Harry shared looks wondering what exactly had happened.

Unknown to them, the twins arrived home at the end of the semester in high spirits from awakening their Semblance only to find their mother missing. A quick search provided a letter along with a Scroll next to it.

 _If you want your mother returned safely, you will spy for us at Beacon Academy and tell us what we know. Keep the phone with you at all times. We'll be in touch._

Upon opening the Scroll, the wallpaper within the Scroll showed their mother tied up but unharmed.

 **(((o)))**

Some concern appeared near the end of the festival when the Atlesian military appeared with a fleet of troops.

"It's alarming that they came with so many troops." Pyrrha said to Harry Potter.

After his victory against Cardin, Jaune seemed to regain what confidence he lost and was back to flirting with Weiss who was looking irritated.

"I know," Harry said to the red head as the two were currently in the Simulation room located in the old gymnasium. After the release of the official Simulation room that was monitored by Professor Tifa, the training facility became a big hit as Teams from all years took part in what was considered a real life RPG. There was a long waiting list as everyone wanted to have their turn. Instead of waiting in line to use the official one, Team Juniper and Team Hammer continued to use the one Harry made. "I wonder why Atlesian military brought half their fleet."

With their show of strength, Vale met their neighboring kingdom's strength with their own armed forces from the distance. It made everyone nervous as some thought Vale was about to be invaded by Atlas.

" _Simulation completed. Proceed to next level?"_ The robotic voice of the simulator announced throughout the battlefield.

"Let's take a break," Pyrrha said to her raven hair friend. "I could use a breather while my Aura regenerates."

Harry nodded. The last battle had been a ringer. The two had fought countless of Grimm only to encounter a boss in the end.

"End simulation. Proceed to standby." He said to the room.

Approaching a nearby table with chairs and water bottles on it, Harry took a bottle for himself and gave one to Pyrrha who accepted it. While the two of them were training in their own private Simulation room, the other first years were all doing their own thing as classes were dismissed early in preparation for the Vytal Tournament which was coming soon.

Team Ruby was currently in the library playing board games.

Team Juniper minus Pyrrha herself was also in the library, but keeping Team Ruby accompanied at Jaune's insistence. Neither Harry nor Pyrrha could really understand why the blond was so infatuated with Weiss Schnee.

Team Hammer, things were really fragile with them at the moment. The twins were off doing something while Namine found a friend in that Faunus he saved a few months ago from Cardin. He learned her name was Velvet Scarletina. The two were currently hanging out and doing girl stuff.

"So have you managed to figure what's going on with the twins?" Pyrrha asked.

Harry groaned and shook his head.

"They are very secretive. I know it is wise not to push them for answers. I have to wait for them to approach me first or I could ruin the dynamics of the team. This isn't like Jaune or Blake. The twins are a different breed."

Pyrrha gave her friend a look of sympathy.

There was a moment of silence as Harry was relaxing and Pyrrha was poking her fingers together nervously, quite unusual of her. He took note that her cheeks were pink.

"Hey Harry," Pyrrha said sounding suddenly shy. "Um…"

Harry blinked, wondering what's bugging the usual confident red head. He had been very tired lately while trying to make the Simulation room work without needing a magical user present.

"What's up?"

Pyrrha took a deep breath.

"The Vytal Festival Tournament holds a dance before the tournament. Will you go with me as my dance partner?" She said this very fast.

Harry blinked rapidly as he turned to Pyrrha who was turning as red as her hair very fast.

"I mean, unless someone already asked you. Then… oh, did someone ask you?" Pyrrha asked looking embarrassed and humiliated. "I'm sorry, I should have asked first and…"

"I would love to go with you." Harry interrupted the red head in mid-rant. "No one has asked me yet."

Pyrrha gave him a wide eyed hopeful look.

"You really would go with me?"

Harry nodded.

"I do. In fact, I was going to ask you in a few days."

Beaming, the red head gave a giggle that was quite cute coming from her.

"Great, I'll be wearing a red dress."

Harry thought for a moment. "Well, why don't we visit Vale this weekend and you bring your dress. I'll find some clothes that can match you when we go."

Pyrrha blushed.

"You mean, like a date?"

Realizing what he just said, Harry nodded slowly.

"Yes, it can be a date."

When the two of them got back to the dormitory later that night, there was a noticeable joy in how Pyrrha walked back to the dormitory.

"I got a date for the Vytal Festival Dance." Pyrrha blurted out the moment she entered the room for Team Juniper. She wanted to keep it a secret for a few days before announcing it, but she honestly couldn't help it. She just had to tell someone that she managed to get a date to the Vytal Festival Dance and that they were also going to go on a date.

"Congratulations Pyrrha, who is it?" Nora said appearing instantly within her personal space. "Is it Harry?"

Pyrrha beamed.

"It is! He agreed to go with me!"

"Congratulations Pyrrha!" Both Ren and Jaune said to the red head.

"You two will be perfect together." Jaune said to the red head. "Both of you are strong and nearly unbeatable unless you fight each other."

During the first week of the new semester, Professor Goodwitch had both Pyrrha and Harry fighting each other again. It was a fight that had many cheering and standing on their seats. In the end, Harry once again defeated Pyrrha. The red head had expected it to be honest. Harry was something like a full fledge Huntsman already and she was still a trainee. Granted, she was a prodigal and talented trainee, but still a Huntsman in training.

"That's true." Pyrrha said with a sigh as she was reminded of her loss.

Some had thought that since Harry had defeated her, the Invincible Girl was no longer invincible. Sadly for them, they all thought wrong. She obliterated them with her recent hard earned skills from the Simulation room. At times, she even took their entire teams all at once. The latter was the only way she could work up a sweat.

It took a week, but she cemented that she was still above them all.

 **(((o)))**

It didn't take long for word to get around that Pyrrha Nikos and Harry Potter would be going to the dance with each other. Many girls had looked at her in jealously that she bagged what Yang called was one of the hottest guys at Beacon Academy.

"So," Amber said looking amused. She had looked harried since the revelation of the Simulation room. She hoped her apprentice would hurry up and finish touching the Simulation room so that she could have free time again. "I heard you are going on a date with Pyrrha tomorrow and you're also taking her to the dance."

Harry nodded cautiously as he continued to look over the diagrams which would allow the Simulation room to work without a magic user. It was an ongoing job.

"You heard correct."

Amber gave her student a patient look. When nothing else was said, she snapped at him while throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"Well, give me details!"

"It's what you heard. What else do you want to hear?" Harry asked, annoyed with the questioning. He would never understand girls.

"Who ask who? Where did it take place? Where are you planning on taking Pyrrha on your date?"

Harry sighed loudly.

"She asked me while we were resting after a training session in the training room. I'm taking her into city to grab lunch at the famous and private café shop in the busy sector. Reservations have been made. Afterwards, we're going to go get me a suit to match her dress. Afterwards, we'll probably go back to Beacon and get some training in."

Amber stared.

"Can you make a date sound anymore boring?"

Harry gave her a deadpanned look.

"Harry, everything sounds nice except for the last part. Why don't you do something special for the evening?" Amber asked. "How about… blah blah blah… blah blah blah…"

Harry tuned out his former mentor. As much as he hated it, Amber had a point. He thought about it and came with an idea. The venture would be inexpensive and he had plenty of cash.

"I got an idea." Harry said quietly.

Amber immediately went quiet and gave him an expectant look.

"Do tell."

"I'm going to procure a bunch of fireworks. Can you get a number of people to set it off around a specific time by the seashore?"

Amber immediately looked starry eyed.

"That's so romantic. A walk by the seashore with your love interest and fireworks going off in the distance…" She squealed. "You're such a romantic Harry!"

 **(((o)))**

The next day, Harry was looking a bit nervous as he waited for Pyrrha by the airship docks. He received a lot of appreciative looks from the female population and the Faunus he had saved a few months ago, Velvet Scarletina had stopped by and chatted with him before her team arrived and they departed with knowing looks.

The rabbit Faunus looked embarrassed when her leader nudged her with an elbow.

Finally, Pyrrha arrived looking quite different from her armored clothing that gave her a Greek Amazonian appearance. She wore clothes that were a mixture fit for a date and going to the clubs. From what Harry overheard that morning, Team Ruby had assisted Pyrrha in how she dressed when the red head told them that she never went on a date before. Dressed in a black skirt that cut off at the thigh and a red spaghetti strap shirt, she looked very beautiful and attractive with her hair down. Already, he could see many males passing boy ogling her.

"You look nice Harry," The red head said smiling shyly. "I like your outfit. We match."

Indeed they did match. Harry was wearing black slacks with a red button up shirt. It was simple, but it looked well for him.

"Shall we go?" Harry asked.

Pyrrha nodded while carrying a bag that contained her dress and dress shoes for the upcoming dance.

 **(((o)))**

Everyone was staring and whispering at the two of them as they walked arm in arm and went to their destination. Harry caught glimpse of several familiar faces barely ten minutes out of the airship terminal.

'Really,' Harry thought. 'I can understand Team Ruby and the rest of Team Juniper, but my team is spying on our date as well?'

Luckily, the group left them alone when they entered the high end area of Vale. It was difficult to hide in the distance when there were very few places you could hide besides on the roofs.

Lunch was pleasant at the place that he chose. No one bothered them due to the café being located at a high end place that was willing to provide comfort for high profile customers should you be willing to pay extra.

"Wow, the scenery is breathtaking." Pyrrha said from their table which was a spot on the balcony that overlook a portion of the city.

"It would be much more beautiful if the airships from Atlas weren't blocking the view." Harry commented.

The red head agreed.

After eating their lunch, both he and Pyrrha went shopping for clothes. The shopping took a while, but they settled at a place where an elderly man and his wife managed a formal wear store at the edge of high town and low town Vale City. Pyrrha and the owner's wife finally decided on what was perfect. It was pretty simple for Harry, but females seem to tell the difference which was why they took so long. A black suit was chosen for him with a red dress shirt and black tie.

"Oh, you two will look so lovely together." The elderly woman said with a smile. "Be sure to take lots of pictures and show us when you come by next time."

Both he and Pyrrha nodded with a smile. The owners had been helpful and professional. Harry gave them a large tip much to their happiness.

"Let's get a quick snack. Afterwards, I want to take you somewhere." Harry said to the red head who looked surprised before nodding.

They settled at a nice bagel and coffee place for an hour while chatting before Harry got a text from Amber that everything was set up and they were waiting for him.

'I wonder who she managed to round up to help.' Harry pondered.

"Where are we going?" Pyrrha asked.

Harry winked.

"It's a surprise."

The sky was slowly getting dark which was perfect for fireworks. They got the spot where Amber had directed him to go.

"What we waiting on?" Pyrrha pressed with a smile. "What are you hiding Harry?"

Harry smiled.

"You said this will be your first date and I wanted to make it as romantic as possible." Harry told her.

Hearing his words, Amber in the distance gave the signal. Immediately, there was an explosion of fireworks and many couples who were walking by the seashore couldn't help stop and stare.

"Harry, you didn't…" Pyrrha said giving him such a radiant smile, Harry would say it was the most beautiful one she had ever given him.

Her question was left unfinished a louder explosion was heard and an airship flew closely near the seashore with a banner behind it. On the banner, it said: "Congratulations Harry and Pyrrha on your first date!"

"Okay, that was totally unplanned. I wonder whose idea that was with the fly by banner." Harry pondered dumbfounded as the fireworks started again.

Pyrrha did not answer. Instead, she surprised him with a kiss on the cheek.

"This has to be the best first date ever. I'll always treasure it." She whispered in his ear.

The next hour, the two could be seen walking by the seashore hand in hand and snuggled up to each other as the fireworks continued for the next hour. Once again, an airship with the banner did a few more flights before stopping.

"I never thought I would find someone when I attended Beacon Academy." Pyrrha said softly to him. "I'm glad that I chose Beacon over Haven."

Harry smiled warmly in response.

 **(((o)))**

When the fireworks died down after two hours of nonstop display, the two began making their way back to the airship docks. They were halfway to their location when a thunderous explosion was heard on a nearby highway.

"What was that?" Pyrrha exclaimed as screams, explosions, and cars could be heard making emergency braking.

In the distance, both Harry and Pyrrha could see a giant robot belonging to the Atlesian military wrecking the highway.

"We need to help." Harry turned to Pyrrha.

The red head met his gaze and nodded in agreement.

"I completely agree."

Pulling out their scrolls, they dialed the sequence for their weapon and armor casing to appear.

 **(((o)))**

Team Ruby was having a terrible time along with two friends they met a few days ago: Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilia from Haven Academy.

'And it was such a pleasant day.' Ruby thought as her team Weiss, Blake, and her sister Yang appeared next to her when Atlas newest weapon fell off the bridge and in front of her. If she was correct, this was the Atlesian Paladin-290. The newest armored soldier made to protect Atlas. 'We should have just stuck to spying on Pyrrha and Harry on their date. Professor Tifa said that Harry bought fireworks for the end of his date, at least two hours' worth of fireworks.'

Truly, Pyrrha was the most envied girl in all of Beacon Academy. People were already jealous of her for her skills and beauty. Now, she had bagged the most desirable bachelor in all of Beacon Academy and he was clearly the most romantic. Not even Weiss could think of anything bad to say about that and the Schnee heiress loved to find something to criticize.

"Ruby, get your head in the game!" Yang yelled at her little sister.

Ruby blushed and nodded.

"Sorry, I was thinking about Harry's and Pyrrha's date!"

"Think about it later you dunce." Weiss exclaimed to her team leader.

The first round of attacks proved that the Atlesian Paladin was very durable. She didn't know how that criminal Roman Torchwick got a hold of Atlas newest mobile armor, but she was going to beat it out of him.

That is, if they could somehow pierce its armor.

Luckily, unexpected help came of the top two fighters of Beacon Academy. First, everyone was surprised when two large spears made out of darkness came from the skies above and sliced through the arm joints of the Paladin. Next was a red head blur that came from the skies above attacking the torso chest plate of the Paladin in a series of chain combos that was a literally blur.

"Pyrrha!" Team Ruby shouted, recognizing the red head as she forced the Atlesian Paladin to collapse on its back. Afterwards, the red head did several backwards flips until she landed next to them.

A moment later, another two large spears made out of darkness came from the skies above and sliced through the leg joints of the Paladin.

Behold, flying from the skies slowly in front of them was Harry Potter with his famous draconic wings.

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late." He asked glancing at them with a handsome smile. "Traffic was a bitch."

"Damn you and your cool entrances," Yang said with a smile. "Don't you get tired of it?"

Harry was saved from responding when the chassis of the Paladin exploded and out stumbled Roman Torchwick.

"You…" The famous criminal Roman Torchwick said with hate. "Harry Potter. Why are you here?"

Harry didn't say anything besides launching another black spear in which someone jumped in and saved Torchwick's life.

The newcomer was pretty in an odd way. She was young as Ruby. Half her hair was pink and the other half was black. The same thing could be said for her eyes for one was pink and one was black. She was even wielding an umbrella, something she used to have shielded both her and Roman from one his black spears.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded as a dozen black spears appeared over his shoulder menacing.

The newcomer glanced at the orange head criminal who nodded with a grimace.

"Alright, let's go Neo." He said to the girl who gave them a curtsy goodbye stance.

Harry gave no warning as his attacks were released and impaled… what?

The images of both the newcomer and Roman shattered like glass. Immediately, he was reminded of the report that spoke about how Roman Torchwick escaped the first time.

"Damn, it's a decoy." Harry said out loud as he pointed his hand out. 'Point me Roman Torchwick.'

"Quickly, they are over their!" Harry pointed as he charged in the direction of an alleyway, only to stop as the alleyway they were charging into exploded into a ball of fire. The power of the explosion was powerful. Harry was knocked backwards alongside his classmates. He was unharmed due to his Aura and his enchanted armor. His friends on the other hand, they looked to be in pain. He considered chasing after Roman, but found his classmate's lives were more important.

 **(((o)))**

"So, what happened?" Harry asked after the police had released them when Professor Ozpin arrived with his Deputy behind him. The Deputy Headmistress did not look happy.

Team Ruby traded looks before Ruby told him.

"Well, we were investigating the White Fang and well, things got out of hand when Blake got caught infiltrating a warehouse full of White Fang."

"Roman Torchwick saw us and when we escaped, he tried to get rid of us by using stolen hardware taken by the Atlesian military. You saw what happened next." Blake summarized for him.

Harry nodded slowly. He was about to ask them why they didn't ask him for help when a certain blond spoke up.

"Hey, how was your date?" Yang asked looking at the couple with a leering expression. If you looked closely, you could see the envy she had in her eyes.

Pyrrha blushed before telling them confidently.

"It was very romantic. We ate lunch at an expensive restaurant in High town, went shopping for hours, ate some beignets with coffee, and then we were walking by the seashore when Harry surprised me with two hour fireworks. There was even an airship with a banner that was congratulating us on our first date. If Harry was trying to get me to fall in love with him, it's working." She said not bothering to hide her feelings toward him.

The girls gave her jealous looks. They all thought of the same thing.

'Life is so unfair.'

Suddenly, the youngest of the trainee Huntsman stood up with a look of realization.

"Hey, whatever happened to Sun and Neptune?"

 **Elsewhere…**

At a noodle bowl shop, both boys in question had run off the moment the Paladin fell off the highway. Instead of assisting Team Ruby, they had high tailed it away. For Sun, he had a record for stealing food as a guest from Haven. The cops wouldn't hesitate to arrest him even if he was helping Team Ruby capture Roman Torchwick. Neptune on the other hand, he saw that Team Ruby was crazy to confront the thing and treasured his life more importantly then to confront a criminal who was more than willing to kill them.

 **(((o)))**

The next couple of days, everyone could be seen talking about the fighting that occurred down town with Roman Torchwick. It was all over CCT news. If it wasn't the fight they were talking about, it was about the date between Pyrrha Nikos and Harry Potter. The firework display had been very romantic in the eyes of every girl. Jaune revealed that it was him who was responsible for the airship and the banner. He owed it to them for everything they done for him.

Pyrrha found herself given a lot of envious looks as she walked down the hallways and to class. At times, she couldn't help but smile happily with her boyfriend arm in arm when he escorted her to class. Some like Professor Goodwitch and Tifa Lockhart wasted no time congratulating the two of their relationship and wished them the best.

"Today duels will be free styled. Does anyone wish to challenge anyone?" Professor Goodwitch asked the entire room.

Several duels took place. A few had been between different schools. None of the challenges were interesting in Harry's eyes until after the one with Pyrrha and Team Cardin took place.

"Team Cardinal would like to challenge Pyrrha Nikos." Team Cardin said out loud.

The red head looked confused but shrugged as she was currently on cloud nine. What followed was a one sided beat down as Pyrrha once again took no hits and the closest ones were deflected by her shield. Not once did her Aura dropped during her fight with Team Cardin. The red head had dismantled Team Cardinal and it left the visitors from other countries whispering worriedly to each other.

"Lucky shot…" Cardin gasped out before he began crawling away.

"Excellent job as usual Ms. Nikos," Professor Goodwitch said with a smile as she motioned for Team Cardin to leave the arena. "Team Cardin, I would suggest fighting someone of equal strength next time. This is the seventh time you have challenged Ms. Nikos and you have lost without having to damage her Aura once."

Team Cardin nodded while getting up and walking away.

"Right, it looks like we have enough time for one more sparring match. Does anyone wish to fight?"

For a moment, there was silence until a person was mentioned.

"Ms. Belladonna?" Professor Goodwitch called out. "You've been docile for the past few classes. Why don't you…"

"I'll do it," A voice spoke up from several seats down. Harry glanced at whoever that spoke and found himself almost stiffening. He recognized that person easily along with his teammates. They were the ones who attacked Amber! Instead of reacting, Harry kept his cool. "I would like to fight next."

Professor Goodwitch cocked her head to the side.

"Mercury, is it?"

Seeing him nod, the Deputy Headmistress continued. "Very well, who would you like to challenge?"

The grey hair teenager did a big job of looking around before falling on the red head who was about to step out of the arena. "I would like to challenge her."

"Out of the question," Professor Goodwitch said right away. "Ms. Nikos has just finished a match. I recommend..."

"I'll be fine Professor Goodwitch, I can do it." Pyrrha interrupted. She was currently in a good mood. While she would love to be next to her boyfriend right now, fighting someone different these days would be interesting. "I would be honored to fight a representative of Haven Academy."

What followed was a boring battle as two opponents collided. After the first ten seconds, it was already clear Pyrrha was going to destroy her opponent. She wasted no time deliver fast blows that had her opponent on the defensive when it was clear that he was faster than the average student. Her skills had improved greatly thanks to the Simulation room that constantly tested her limits. Not to mention, facing a boyfriend who had battle experience and used different means to defeat her.

The one called Mercury tried to deliver a few counters, but Pyrrha crushed his counter offense with her overwhelming speed and sheer technique before it begun.

"I forfeit." Pyrrha's opponent said after jumping several feet back from Pyrrha who almost face bashed him with her shield.

The red head blinked in confusion. The fight had barely lasted a minute.

"It's already clear that I'm outmatched." Mercury said out loud for everyone to hear. "You're simply too fast. Clearly, you were holding back when you fought Team Cardinal. I assumed that was your maximum speed and I paid for it."

Professor Goodwitch nodded. She had seen Pyrrha Nikos lately control her battle speed to a remarkable degree. According to word of mouth, she sparred constantly with Harry Potter which would naturally increase her fighting abilities. She was likely using her boyfriend's Simulation room to improve herself whenever she had time.

"Very well," The blond professor said out loud. "The winner is Ms. Pyrrha Nikos."

When class was dismissed, Harry waited for Pyrrha and told her that he was going to see Headmaster Ozpin about something before meeting her up for lunch. The red head nodded with a smile.

"That's fine, I'm going to go shower. I'll see you later?"

Harry nodded and accepted a kiss on the cheek from the red head.

 **(((o)))**

"Mr. Potter, I heard you wanted to see me?" The Headmaster asked.

Harry who was waiting patiently in front of the man's office nodded.

"I did."

"Come in. We'll talk inside."

The moment the two sat down, Harry immediately got to business.

"Headmaster, Amber's assailants are here. They are here in class with me while I was in lessons with Professor Goodwitch. They are students of Haven. We need to make a plan and take care of them."

Ozpin smiled.

"The Protectors and I are aware. We found out the moment they entered Vale for the Vytal Tournament. Currently, a massive Hunter force is being assembled and slowly being sneaked into Beacon Academy. Until everyone is in position, we cannot act less they become aware and then run off. Do not worry Mr. Potter. The Protectors will take care of this. Timing is important. The last thing we want is for them to escape or for them to start a fight where innocent lives could be involved."

Harry nodded in understanding. It was a sound strategy.

"I see. Thank you for telling me this Headmaster. I shall pretend everything is normal and keep this a secret."

After meeting with Team Juniper and his own team for lunch, Harry was off to train with his team in the Simulation room located in the old gymnasium. The twins were still distant, but they didn't avoid the training sessions he held for the team. Along with Namine, the twins were improving by leaps and bounds after awakening their Semblance. For the twins, their Semblance was line of sight teleportation timing was getting very scary. They were a menace with that ability on top of their growing martial arts skills that soon rivaled Yang's. Harry found himself actually slowly going all out just to fight the twins when they fought him.

Yang Xiang-Long was envious of the twin's ability and at this point, one of the twins could duke it out with Yang and win without needing the other twin for help.

"Good job Namine," Harry said to the blond hair girl who beamed at him. "You beam attacks are becoming more accurate and your skills with the sword has come a long way."

"Thank you," Namine said shyly. "It helps that we have this room to help us."

After closing up the room, the team began making their way back to their dormitory. They had barely reached their room when they noticed a commotion.

Jaune was currently playing a guitar and attempting to serenade Weiss to the school dance.

"No." Weiss said curtly before slamming the door in his face again.

Normally, the twins would mock Jaune and he would have to step in. Instead, they went straight to their rooms to grab a change of clothes before heading to the showers.

'Something is really off with those girls. Still, it isn't bothering our teamwork or their classwork. So I'll just keep waiting.' Harry thought.

After a hot shower, Harry barely managed to get a step into his room when Jaune called out to him.

"Hey Harry, you got a moment?" Jaune pleaded. "I need your advice as a brother and a friend."

Harry mentally sighed. The blond looked pretty damn serious.

"Okay, come on in. The girls are probably still in the shower." Harry said motioning the blond into the room of Team Hammer. "Now what's up?" He said closing the door.

Jaune wasted no time.

"It's Weiss. I'm sure you heard, but I tried asking her to the dance. However, she refused. What am I'm doing wrong?"

Harry sighed.

"Jaune, I'm not an expert in relationships. Honestly, Pyrrha is making the moves in our relationship. If you want advice, I suggest…"

"No," Jaune protested. "I can't ask a girl. I need advice from a male friend. Brother to brother. I would ask Ren, but he isn't the most social of people. Please Harry, I trust your judgment. You're the only guy in our year and even the next year with a girlfriend."

Harry sighed.

"You want my opinion?"

Jaune nodded furiously.

"Let her go Jaune." Harry said seriously. "She obvious isn't interested. If you care for her, let her go. Respect the fact that she just doesn't feel the same way. There are plenty of other girls."

Jaune looked devastated at his words of advice.

"But Harry," Jaune protested. "She…"

"Jaune," Harry said sharply. "You have shown repeatedly how many times you are attracted to her. Nothing else is going to work from this point on if she hasn't returned your feelings. Let her go. Some girls are just not meant to be."

Jaune fell on Militia's bed with a depressed air.

"Why do you like her so much?" Harry asked. He couldn't understand why the blond was so attracted to Weiss when girls like Yang and Blake were exceptional beauties.

The blond told him.

"She's beautiful, she's smart, and she's strong."

"And…" Harry asked.

"Well," The blond said shrugging. "What else is there to mention?"

Harry sighed before sitting next to his blond friend.

"Let me tell you why I like Pyrrha."

Jaune gave his full attention.

"Like Weiss, Pyrrha is beautiful, smart, and strong. However, I also appreciate how she is also kind. When I'm around her, I feel like I could spend the rest of eternity holding her in my arms. I'm scared at the thought of losing her. When I came to Beacon Academy, I didn't plan on dating or getting a girlfriend. However, here I am." Harry said to his friend.

"I haven't told her how much I really appreciate her yet, but that's because I'm scared. I'm scared that our affection towards each other might be fleeting and she might not return this crazy feeling that I'm having for her. I'm willing to do everything I could just to make her smile and make her happy. Do you understand Jaune?"

"Wow…" Jaune said in shock.

Harry continued.

"I truly do care for Pyrrha more than any other person. I'm willing to do things I don't like to do. Not that she knows that or maybe she does?" Harry pondered. "Girls are odd creatures with minds that work in different ways for us men. Anyway, I hate how she sometimes sits with you all when I'm her boyfriend, but I respect that you're part of her team. So I don't raise a hassle or want to look like a possessive boyfriend. She makes me want to better myself and to be a great man worthy of her affections."

Harry paused before looking uncomfortable.

"It's scary how fast I have fallen for her. I think I'm starting to fall in love with her."

Jaune continued to stare at him.

"Anyway, I want to see her happy and smile every moment that I see her. I'm even willing to let her go if it means her happiness. When we went shopping, I saw a dozen pretty girls and do you know what I kept thinking?"

The blond shook his head.

"I kept comparing every single one of them to her and mentally criticize them for not comparing to Pyrrha. I think that's what it means to fall in love with a person. Do you feel this way towards Weiss?"

Silence…

"No, I don't." Jaune whispered. "But I understand, I think. Thanks man, I think what I have for Weiss… it's a simple crush compared to what you have to Pyrrha. I envy you two. Take good care of her man." He said before walking towards the door and opening it.

What the blond saw had him embarrassed for Harry and him. Standing in the hallway wasn't just the twins and Namine, but also Yang and Ruby including none other than Pyrrha who had tears in her eyes.

"Uh Harry," Jaune called out behind him. "You might want to come out here."

Harry blinked before getting up from his bed and began making his way towards the door.

"What do you…" Harry trailed off.

The first thing he saw was his teammates had returned from their showers. They weren't the only ones. Pyrrha was also present and she looked like she had just showered as well.

More importantly, Pyrrha had tears in her eyes. Behind her was an embarrassed Yang and Ruby who looked equally emotional.

"Ah, we came over to apologize to Jaune for how cold Weiss treated him." Yang said before grabbing her baby sister and running back into their room.

"And we're just going to…" Namine said awkwardly, but with a smile. However, she couldn't get to finish as Pyrrha slowly approached her boyfriend and kissed him deeply.

Momentary pushing back for air, she gasped at him.

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with you to."

 **(((o)))**

Harry's inadvertent confession had brought his relationship with Pyrrha closer if it was possible. To him, it was unreal. Before Pyrrha asked him to the dance, he saw her as a friend. Afterwards, he began looking at her in a more then friendly way and liked what he saw. On top of that, he had grown fond of their interactions and the things they did together.

Word got around about his devoted confession to Pyrrha and girls were swooning in their seats about how lovely it was that a person could be so in love with another.

"Guess what Harry," Jaune said excitedly. "I got a date to the ball."

Looking up from his moment with Pyrrha, the raven hair Huntsman in training smiled. "Good for you mate. Do we know her?"

For the past two days, both Harry and Pyrrha watch amused as everyone went nuts to find dates at the last minute. The dance was tomorrow and girls were in a panic when they found out some of the guys that they asked was now going with a different girl because they waited too long to respond. Harry couldn't understand why girls waited until the last moment to tell a guy if they could go with the guy or not.

"Yeah," Jaune laughed nervously. "It's actually Yang. I asked her to go as friends and she accepted."

"Good for you Jaune." Pyrrha said snuggled up to her boyfriend. "I'm happy for you."

Jaune realized that he was possibly a third wheel.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you two. I'll leave you two alone. Later." He shouted embarrassed before either Harry or Pyrrha could stop him.

Before Jaune arrived, Harry had asked Pyrrha why girls waited until the last moment to give a guy a response to the ball. Most of the guys had already found someone to go with.

"I don't understand it myself and I'm a girl." Pyrrha confessed. "Maybe it's because I grew up without any girlfriends."

Harry chuckles and kisses her.

"Well, I like you the way you are and if you change, I'll still love you."

Beaming at his words, Pyrrha returned his kisses while ignoring the glares she got from a dozen girls.

 **(((o)))**

On the day of the school dance, Harry became aware that the Protectors had moved to capture the ones who attacked Amber earlier this year. By the time he found out, the situation had ended.

According to Amber, the elite strike force attacked the moment all three of the assailants Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and Cinder Fall were separated. Amber was prohibited from assisting per the orders of the Protectors and the other Maidens. The capture for Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai was easy, but the one who is called Cinder gave a terrific fight that costs the lives of many elite hunters. In the end, she was defeated when Headmaster Ozpin stepped in and revealed his Semblance: Time Warp Dilation.

"Exhausted that she was, Cinder couldn't do anything after Ozpin stepped in. She tried to escape, but Ozpin crushed her. We are currently trying to locate the fourth member of their team under suspicion that she might also be involved, but the girl disappeared. Keep an eye out, we managed to find out that she is the same girl that helped Roman Torchwick escaped from you and Team Ruby."

Harry nodded.

"Will you continue to keep up with your disguise?" Harry asked.

Amber nodded. "Yes, at least until they finish interrogating my assailants which can take weeks. Once that is taken care of and all those part of the conspiracy is handled, I'll return to my traveling. By then, I hope you finish making the Simulation room work without any of us needing to be present."

Harry smiled.

"I should be done very soon. The calculations aren't too far off. In regards to you leaving, I would have dropped everything and follow you…"

"But you have someone in your heart now." Amber said with a bright smile. "And I approve of her. You take good care of her, you hear? I heard about your confession, it was very sweet. Glynda also thought so as well and she's pretty hard to please."

Harry scowled.

"Of course I will." His face fell slightly. "I just hope she will continue to feel the same way towards me years later."

Amber shook her head.

"Don't worry about later. Worry about the present. Enjoy the time you have with her."

"I will."

 **(((o)))**

The rest of the weekend went without a hitch.

Harry wished he could claim that both he and Pyrrha were the center of attention as they dance the night away. However, that claim fell on both Yang Xiang-Long and Jaune Arc as they tore up the dance floor.

"Wow, you two got moves." Harry said impressed with the way Jaune and Yang tore up the dance floor when it came to several songs. The rest of Team Juniper got involved with Pyrrha dragging him to dance with them. The rest of Team Hammer followed. The twins demonstrated that they were more than pretty ornaments to their classmates.

The night ended pleasantly for all of them.

 **(((o)))**

On Monday, the first years as a whole for each kingdom were given their first mission as trainee Huntsman. They were to follow a veteran huntsman while on a mission. Some people would be gone for a whole week. Others, within days as they worked behind the walls that protected the populace form the Grimm.

Team Hammer found that their duty was defending the city walls and patrolling them.

Team Juniper was going to shadow a Sheriff of a village located on the outskirts.

Team Ruby somehow got special permission to travel deep inside Grimm territory.

Team Cardinal, well, no one really cared or spoke to them.

"I'm so excited," Namine said in a rare moment of excitement. She was running around the team utterly hyper as they waited for their commander to appear. "Team Hammer is on their very first mission!"

"And it's guard duty." Militia said in a deadpanned voice. "I thought we were done with guard duty."

"Ditto." Melanie replied in an equally deadpanned voice.

Both glance at each other and sighed as one.

"Ahem," Harry coughed. "Team Hammer, let's do our best to complete the mission. Luckily, these missions only last for a few days. Should we return early before the seven day time period, the Headmaster said we will have the rest of the week off to do what we want. How about I treat the entire team to Hikaru's Buffet?"

The three girls blinked.

"Seriously," Melanie said looking excited. "That place cost $100 lien per a person! They have everything you could want there."

"Indeed, are you sure you want to take us?" Militia asked with a gleam in her eye.

Harry smiled.

"Of course, I did say that it was my treat."

"You're awesome." Namine said to him in a quiet voice.

"Indeed," A sudden voice said from behind them. "I would like to go as well."

Turning around, Team Hammer found a very pretty woman approaching them from afar. Long green hair and crimson eyes, Harry could admit that she was a beauty.

"Greetings Team Hammer, I'll be your commander for the next three days. My name is Setsuna Meiou. Let's move out."

 **(((o)))**

Guard and patrol duty sucked.

"I can't wait to get back to the academy." Namine grumbled. "This place is boring."

Despite its large structure which was tempting for the Grimm, very few Grimm dared attacked the City of Vale. In particular, the Hunters found themselves playing paper, rock, and scissors for the honor of killing any stray Grimm if they were seen near the vicinity. There were very few of them compared to the number of Hunters assigned to the wall.

"It is an honor to be given this mission," Harry said in a deadpanned voice that didn't convince his team. "We must complete it with pride Namine."

"I don't understand why so many Hunters are assigned to the walls." Militia said with a pout her face as she scrunched up her nose. "There are barely enough Grimm for us to all fight."

Harry sighed.

"It's a safety measure. A dozen cities in the past century were destroyed because the Grimm would randomly band together and attack. These attacks were successful in destroying the cities due to lack of man power on the walls before reinforcements could arrive. The Dark Lands were a perfect example of this. They weren't always empty of humans. It was once full of life and the place to go for every kingdom in the world if they wanted to party, drink, and have fun."

The Las Vegas of Remnant, the Dark Lands were.

"Sadly, they were brought to ruin because the cities were all involved with gambling. During a tournament, the previous champion lost to an unknown dark horse nobody that cost gamblers much money. Due to the negative emotions, large amounts of Grimm were attracted to the cities." Harry shook his head. "The cities were all lost in a single day as the Grimm rampage them. The loss of life was unthinkable."

Namine blinked.

"That's awful."

"Awful, but very well said trainee captain Harry Potter." Setsuna Meiou said from her spot on the wall.

Their commander was a woman that spoke very little words. After giving them orders on what to look out for and what they had to do in case of an emergency, the woman didn't speak much after that.

"You know your history," Setsuna said approvingly. "That's good."

Harry didn't want to say the reason why he was so good at history was because he tried to find out what happened to his old world. For a time, he believed Remnant was the future of his old life. Some exploration of deep ruins said otherwise, but some proved it. It was very conflicting. Cities were constantly destroyed and rebuild due to the Grimm over the past couple of millennia. The constellations were also conflicting. Some were present, others were not.

"Thank you." Harry said.

But the girls were right, guard duty and patrol utterly sucked. Out of all the first year teams at Beacon Academy, Team Hammer was stuck with the job with the littlest of action. According to Pyrrha via Scroll, they had encountered packs of Grimm every few hours.

Team Hammer found themselves eating their words on the third day and last day of their mission. One moment they were standing on the wall watching at nothing in particular, then the radio burst into life and an emergency was declared. Grimm was coming out of a hole under the city and some walls were being attacked by Grimm.

Weapon turrets came alive in the distance as Grimm was detected.

"Well then," Harry said with a smile as he activated his weapons. "It looks like our last day on guard duty is going out in a Yang."

His pun earned him groans from the twins. Namine actually punched him, making Harry look at the girl in surprised.

"Yeah, that was awful. Let's go." He said as he charged against the approaching Grimm. The rest of Team Hammer followed their leader as they pulled out their weapons.

 **(((o)))**

It was chaos in the city of Vale. Grimm was coming out of the ground and from the walls. Later, flying Grimm such as Nevermores appeared in the air. Several were in their advance stage of evolution.

"We got the walls." Setsuna called out. "Team Hammer, go into the city and take out those flyers. The highest priority is to protect the civilians!"

Team Hammer gave a loud confirmation as they charged into the city.

"I'm going to clear the way!" Namine shouted ahead of the team as her blade wings appeared and she took off.

Her swords spread out, Namine made a small sound as she released a devastating attack from her blades that took out scores of Grimm. Instead of stopping, she continued to lay waste as she flew down the streets of Vale destroying countless of Grimm. She barely stopped to glance at Team Ruby before continuing her rampage. None of the Grimm stood a chance as concentrated energy from her blades incinerated the Grimm. Many would stare in awe at the sheer devastation the little girl did to the enemy.

The twins were teleporting all over the place as they picked up civilians and escorted them to high ground which was the safest spot at the moment. If they weren't doing that, the twins were engaging any Grimm that was attacking civilians.

For Harry, he was floating in the air draconic wings out above the civilians that the twins saved. Any Grimm seen approaching this vector was blasted into smithereens by his spears made of shadow. Civilians noticed the area free of Grimm and wasted no time rushing to the area that Harry guarded with supreme prejudice.

The battle had been long and difficult, but the City of Vale survived as many other Huntsmen got involved, including Team Juniper including the Atlesian military with their gunships.

 **(((o)))**

After the battle, Harry did not immediately report back to Beacon Academy. He was requested to remain behind and heal people. His ability to heal was known to be far superior to all other medical techniques, especially for an emergency. Those without medical skills were left in charge of securing the newly appeared tunnel and the walls protecting the City of Vale until everything was secured.

"So, what happened?" Pyrrha asked Team Ruby.

Ruby Rose sighed.

"We were given the task to eliminate a nest of Grimm. While we were camping out in one of the abandoned buildings, I fell through a weaken platform and fell into a place underneath the city. It was an underground city railroad that was supposed to be abandoned."

"Only that it wasn't abandoned." Blake said bitterly. "The White Fang was occupying the place and they were being led by Roman Torchwick and that little girl with the umbrella. We arrived just in time to see them all smuggling weapons, bombs, and a Paladin."

"It was smart. By using the underground abandoned railroad, they were capable of getting pass checkpoints all over Remnant. Lord knows how many things they have already smuggled around Remnant." Weiss growled. "They're planning on something big, but the higher ups just ignored us and told us to let them worry about it."

"Anyway," Yang said brushing a rogue lock of hair from her face. "We tried to stop the train, but Roman Torchwick began detonating the trains in hopes of getting rid of us. Sadly, this resulted in the area above the tunnels to crack open and allow the Grimm to come through. You heard about what happened next. The ground collapsed open and the Grimm began pouring through. The Grimm around the city felt the city filled with fear and despair, so they began attacking us."

There was a moment of silence from Team Ruby and Team Juniper.

"I want to break Roman Torchwick's legs." Nora shouted. "They better give him the death penalty after this."

"He does deserve it." Ren said helpfully.

Pyrrha privately agreed. After the battle, she had taken the time to look at the City of Vale. There was just so much death and wounded. She couldn't do anything but watch as her boyfriend along with countless of medics did their best to heal the wounded. The most critical were constantly brought to the attention of her boyfriend who could heal wounds that no normal medic or even the highest quality technology could heal. Many, he succeeded in saving. Some, he couldn't save.

The ones he failed to save, Pyrrha could do nothing but watch as Harry seemed to lose a bit of fire in his eyes when he failed to save a life.

Pyrrha wanted to immediately run up and comfort her boyfriend, but Professor Goodwitch had ordered Team Juniper along with the other first years to guard the walls while veteran huntsman were securing the tunnels which were full of Grimm.

 **(((o)))**

When Harry returned to Beacon that night, he was physically and mentally exhausted. He was currently running on sheer willpower. By the time that he arrived at his dormitory, he was debating on going straight to bed or grab a meal and shower afterwards.

Sadly, the decision had been made for him the moment he approached the open door to Team Hammer. Waiting for him was his girlfriend who had a box full of food.

Standing by the doorway, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked as she stared at her Scroll which was showing the latest news about the City of Vale being under attack.

It was Namine who noticed him.

"Harry!" Namine shouted having glanced up from her Scroll and tinkering with her blades. She had exhausted all of her Dust that battle.

Harry barely managed to wave when Pyrrha jumped up from her spot on his bed and was hugging him desperately.

"You look exhausted." Both Melanie and Militia said at once.

Harry waved in agreement as he held Pyrrha.

"Yeah, I need to go grab a bite before hitting the showers."

"Don't worry about the food. Pyrrha saved you some during dinner." Namine said motioning towards a lunch box full of delicious food.

Allowing him to pull away from her, Pyrrha watched as her boyfriend went quickly for the food.

"So what happened?" Harry asked. "I was so busy healing. I didn't have time to listen to what was going on."

The girls told him everything Team Ruby told them.

"If I had known what Torchwick would have done," Harry said shaking his head. "I should have killed him instead of capturing him the first time we encountered each other."

The loss of life was unthinkable and so many were wounded during the Grimm invasion. After exhausting his Aura, Harry had to subtly use his magic to continue healing the wounded. By the time he left for Beacon Academy, many thanked him for saving their lives. A few had expected to end up getting prosthetics to replace their limbs.

"Thanks for the food," Harry said tiredly. "I'm going to go take a shower before hitting the mattress. Thank you for waiting up for me." He said to his team and kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. Pyrrha wished him goodnight as he got up and went to clean himself up.

After his shower, Harry found the twins waiting for him.

"I'm really tired. Can this wait?"

The twins shook their head as one.

"This is important," Both girls said at once. "We need to clear the air."

Harry stared before motioning the twins to continue.

"Let's talk in private."

Harry nodded.

 **(((o)))**

The trio ended up in the Simulation room by the gymnasium. It was past curfew, but curfew was suspended due to the emergency today.

"We're sorry." The twins said the moment the door closed.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you two are going to explain why you've been so distant with Namine and I lately."

The girls nodded.

"At the end of last semester, we came home to find our mother missing and a Scroll with a letter was left behind."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"They said if we didn't help them spy on Beacon Academy, they would kill our mother." Militia growled, punching her left fist into her right hand. "They also warned us that if we told anyone, we would never see her again."

Harry inwardly winced.

"For a time, we did what they wanted and even gave information on our classmates per their request." Melanie said ashamed. "They even requested information on our team. Each day, they asked us of something."

"And then suddenly, they stopped. That was the day of the dance. We tried communicating with them back, but they haven't responded. We're worry for our mother. We need you help us find out what's going on." Militia pleaded.

"We even asked Junior," Here, Melanie said this with distaste. "But he couldn't help. He took a look at our Scrolls and told us that they were super encrypted. He has nothing that is capable of hacking it."

Harry sighed. From the sound of it, the people who were blackmailing the twins were none other than Cinder and her associates.

"Is this why you two didn't want to participate in the tournament? Did they threaten you?"

Professor Goodwitch had recommended Team Hammer to participate in the Vytal Tournament along with Team Juniper and Team Ruby. After speaking with his team, Harry learned that his team had no desire to participate. Despite their growing power and skills, the twins had no desire to participate in a tournament that brought honor and glory. Sure the money would be nice, but they made plenty working for him before attending Beacon Academy. For Namine, she was shy and tended to go with the flow of the team's choices.

"No, that decision was all us." The twins said at once. "We have no interest in fame, just taking care of our mother and having a shelter on our roof. Fame brings trouble and unwanted attention."

Harry nodded slowly.

"Okay, I can understand why you are approaching me with this." Harry said nodding firmly. "I'll help you two. Let me reach out to my contacts and I'll get back to you. In the meantime, just play things normally. If you are being spied upon still, you don't want to tip them off."

The girls nodded at his words, looking relieved and hopeful.

 **End**

 **Chapter 3**

"Team Hammer, it is not too late to participate in the tournament. Are you sure you do not want to attend?" Professor Goodwitch asked on the last day of classes before the start of the tournament tomorrow.

Harry stood up and spoke for his team.

"I'm sorry Professor, but Team Hammer will not be participating." He said ignoring the looks of relief around the room.

Everyone knew he was capable of fighting team's singlehandedly like Pyrrha and he was the only person capable of defeating Pyrrha herself. With the growing skills from the twins and the steady improvement coming from Namine, most avoided engaging any member of Team Hammer in general. While Namine was a tempting target as her more destructive Dust attacks were prohibited in the arena, no one wanted to get on the bad side of the rest of Team Hammer. The twins were particularly vicious and made it known that Namine was like a little sister to them.

"Very well, I shall make note of it." Professor Goodwitch said looking disappointed.

 **(((o)))**

"What a coincidence," Harry said to his girlfriend who voiced that she wouldn't be able to spend time with him with the tournament in a few days. "The twins need my help with something. I'll be gone for possibly a few days to a whole week."

The red head looked confused.

"What are you helping them with?"

Harry sighed.

"If everything goes well, I'll explain everything to you when I come back."

Seeing the disappointed look on his girlfriend's face, Harry decided sharing the information wouldn't hurt. Pyrrha knew the meaning of secrecy.

"Look, you can't tell anyone and I trust you to keep it quiet until I come back." Harry said waving his hand, disguising his wave as an absentmindedly wave. In truth, he had just conjured a privacy bubble. "But someone kidnapped the twin's mother at the end of the last semester. The twins been doing a lot of bad things to ensure their mother is safe and alive. Lately, the kidnappers have gone silent and the twins approached me with everything. I'm going to help them find their mother."

Pyrrha looked outraged at the news that scum would sink so low as to do that.

"No, you can't help." Harry said before his girlfriend offered. "You're taking part of the tournament and questions will be raised if you don't show up. If I can't take my team, I can't take you either. Everyone is probably being watched and my team goes missing, questions might be asked and we might tip the kidnappers."

Pyrrha looked ready to argue, but held her tongue.

"Fine, but you better come back to me. Make sure those kidnappers pay dearly."

Harry nodded in relief that Pyrrha wasn't going to fight him on this.

"Thank you and good luck with the exams." He said kissing her, which she returned heatedly.

He didn't mean for them to make out for thirty minutes, but they did. By the time Harry left, his battle clothes were wrinkled and he even had a few hickeys. It was tempting to return a few back to his girlfriend, but she would be on national television and people would ask all sorts of questions.

 **(((o)))**

After sharing a few more kisses with Pyrrha and notifying Amber who was angry at the news of what happened to the twin's mother, Harry wasted no time teleporting back to his apartment in the City of Vale. Without wasting a moment, he went into his Master room where he dug out a map of Remnant and dozen tiny rune stones he created when he made the Simulation room.

"Alright, let's hope this work."

Back in his old life as The-Boy-Who-Lived, Scrying fell out of favor due to the simplest of wards were capable of blocking it. Here in remnant where magic was pretty much nonexistent, he should be able to find Mrs. Malachite without any issues.

Theoretically, that is.

Placing the entire map of Remnant on the dining table, Harry placed the rune stones in place and began the necessary ritual to find Mrs. Malachite. If she didn't want to be found, it would be harder for him to find her. However, he was certain that she wanted to be found and rescued. This would make Scrying easier for him.

 **(((o)))**

Adam Taurus, the leader of the White Fang was angry.

He didn't know what was going on, but everything was going wrong. First, there was the pre-invasion on the City of Vale which had been completely unplanned. While he wanted to blame that idiot Torchwick, he knew it was those pesky trainee hunters who were mainly at fault. They had discovered their hideout and destroyed the last shipment of weapons, bombs, and Paladins.

According to his soldiers, Roman Torchwick ended up captured by the Atlesian military. The human's partner named Neo disappeared immediately after the chaos. Despite his attempts to track her, she was gone in the wind.

Adam tried contacting Cinder, but she was not responding to any of his calls. He reached out to his soldiers to look out for Cinder and her team, but none of them have seen Cinder or her lackeys in the past two weeks.

Time was running out. Should he proceed with the plan or pull back?

Cinder was supposed to have infiltrated Beacon Academy and plant a virus which would destroy Vale's security network mainframe during the final phase of the operation. However, he never received word of her success or her failure. In fact, communications with Cinder went completely silent.

'If she was caught, I know those stupid humans would have thrown her face on television and use her for morale by claiming to have caught a terrorist.' Adam thought.

Or maybe his enemies were keeping silent until all of White Fang was subdued instead of ruining their advantage. If that was the case, why hadn't they reacted by now?

It had been two weeks since Cinder and her minions went missing. If the humans were going to attack, they should have done it by now. Where the hell was that crazy bitch?

Adam knew there was no way he could continue with the attack on Vale if Cinder didn't bring down the security mainframe. While he was certain he could destroy Beacon Academy and the City of Vale, it would also result in the destruction of the White Fang. This would leave him open to attack by the rest of humans and the three kingdoms.

"If they don't respond by tonight, I'm pulling everything back."

 **(((o)))**

'I hit the jackpot.' Harry thought.

The Scrying had led him to a remote forest full of Grimm. Underneath the forest, but was a massive underground bunker. The White Fang was here and they had a stockpile of weapons, bombs, dust, and the most recent Atlesian military mobile armors: The Paladins. Furthermore, he managed to overhear some guards mention the leader of the White Fang was here and he was apparently very moody lately because some of their allies had not communicated with them lately. One of them Harry recognized by description.

'They must mean Cinder and her gang.' Harry thought. 'Well shit, there is no way I can walk away from this chance.'

Harry knew the White Fang was fighting for respect and equality. However, their actions as of late were wrong. Violence and murder would only breed more hate. The incident at the City of Vale was proof of this when word got out that the White Fang was involved. The hatred humanity had against the White Fang and Faunus as a whole was at all-time high. One more push was needed for a possible all-out war between the races.

Seeing all this fire power here, Harry knew that push was coming soon unless he stopped it now. War would follow and there was a chance that some of his friends and maybe Pyrrha might even die.

And Harry couldn't allow that.

'I'm sorry.' Harry thought, thinking about all the Faunus here. He respected what they were fighting for, but what they were doing would cost lives of many innocent people including his friends. The White Fang had made their decision to follow this maniac and they would have to pay for it in blood.

Pulling out his wand, Harry immediately placed a number of spells on himself while under the assumption that these Faunus had the senses of a Werewolf. He knew he was overdoing it with a physical disguise, smell-proof charm, an illusion, and a notice-me-not charm. However, this was a critical situation. No mistakes can be made. He could not afford to fail or blood shed would follow.

After the spells were in place, Harry then proceeded to make numerous timed port-keys so that he could remove the weapons, dust, and mobile armors from the White Fang. No point in letting it all go to waste before obliterated this bunker. He was certain the Schnee Company would want the Dust back.

Taking a deep breath, Harry calmly walked straight pass the guards while disguised as one of them. The White Fang guards paid him no mind as the Notice-Me-Not spell took effect.

Walking passed all of the weapon caches, mobile armor, and dust, Harry dropped port-keys for all of them before following his Point Me spell towards Mrs. Malachite. The room was guarded by two guards whom Harry had stunned and illusion to look like they were still standing guard. Entering the room, what he found horrified him. The room where Mrs. Malachite was located was filled with humans in the most disgusting environment he had seen. It reminded him of World War 2 with the Nazi concentration camps.

Whatever sympathy Harry had for these White Fang, it disappeared immediately upon seeing people including children in rags and looking starved.

After locating Mrs. Malachite, Harry then proceeded to take out his wand waved it to everyone in the room. One by one, they all fell asleep. Another wave had all of them transfigured into small buttons in which he pocketed. He would return them back to normal later.

Giving one last glance at the room in disgust, Harry began making his way to where the leader of the White Fang was located. It didn't take Harry long to find him. The leader of the White Fang was a tall red head fellow that had a katana on the desk. He was also walking back and forth while grumbling before a map. Not wasting any time, Harry proceeded to put the Faunus to sleep and then transform him into a black chess piece shaped as a pawn.

'It's tempting to kill you right now,' Harry thought eyeing the black chess piece. 'But I need to interrogate you to see if there are more bases and if there are more people you are holding against their will.'

Looking around, Harry took what documents and stuff he could before looking at his watch. The port-key would be activating soon. Digging into his pouch, Harry pulled out a handful of rune stones that were capable of performing a 9.5 magnitude earthquake if used in closed proximity together after being activated.

For a few minutes, he waited for the port-keys to activate. When it did, Harry activated the rune stones in his hand before dropping them to the ground. Before it landed, he had already teleported to the surface above.

High in the sky, Harry activated his shoulder enchantments that gave him the ability to fly.

From the air, he watched the entire forest tremble for a second before the ground shook mightily and eventually collapsed on itself. Turning away, Harry proceeded to fly towards a place where he could interrogate Adam Taurus with the imperious curse and get him to spill everything he knew.

 **(((o)))**

By the time Harry had finished cleaning out all of the known White Fang bases from Adam Taurus via Legilimency, it was night time. Too tired for apparition, Harry activated his port-key which took him directly to Amber's room underneath Beacon Academy.

Harry barely got his bearings straight when Amber called out to him in surprised.

"Harry!"

Looking up, Harry saw Amber. However, she was not alone.

"Did you find Mrs. Malachite?"

Harry did not respond. His gaze was on the people in the room with his former mentor. Not only was Headmaster Ozpin present, but General Ironwood who was the Headmaster of Atlas Academy was present. Behind him was Glynda Goodwitch and to her side was his other former mentor Qrow Branwen. There was also someone new present. It was a beautiful blue hair woman with crimson eyes.

"Hello, don't mind me." Harry yawned.

"Oh, but we do mind. I believe you are Harry Potter, Amber's student correct?" The blue hair woman asked. "She never told me that her former student was a handsome young man and capable of magic to boot."

Harry raised an eyebrow as the calculative expression on the blue hair woman while Amber face palmed.

"Why yes, that is me. Who are you?" Harry asked, ignoring the sudden interested looks his way at the mention that he could perform magic.

Amber spoke before anyone else could.

"That is Maeve, the Maiden of Winter. She's here to discuss Cinder and her associates. We haven't managed to crack Cinder yet, but her associates folded easily from sleep deprivation. Congratulations by the way, you just revealed your secret." She said sarcastically.

Harry nodded slowly before shrugging.

"It was bound to happen. The lives of many out weight my secret."

"Indeed," Amber said with a raised eyebrow. "But we can get to that later, did you find Mrs. Malachite?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You told them?"

Amber looked insulted.

"Of course I told them. Militia and Melanie's mother is being held imprisoned somewhere and they are being used to spy as a result. Who knows how many other students might be black mailed into spying. The teachers have a right to know so that they can protect their students from such low lives."

Harry sighed. That makes sort of sense.

"Look, I'm very tired Amber. Yes, I rescued Mrs. Malachite. She was in the hands of the White Fang and she wasn't the only one who was held imprisoned. I raided seven facilities belonging to the White Fang and I rescued over two hundred civilians. Not only did I rescue them, I stole everything the White Fang had including billions of lien worth of stuff. Which reminds me," Harry said looking at the Headmaster of Atlas tiredly. "Do you have an open spot that I can drop off several Paladins the White Fang stole from you and billions of lien worth of Dust and weapon caches?"

General Ironwood nodded stiffly.

"Good, give me a location later so that I can drop everything off. By the way, the Schnee family has first dibs on the Dust seeing how most of it is theirs. Weapons are all yours. Also, how's the hospital wing at the moment Headmaster Ozpin?" Harry yawned. "I need to release the two hundred civilians I found imprisoned by the White Fang. Most are in rags and looking starved."

"The hospital is still full from the Grimm attack on Vale. I would recommend using Atlas medical facilities, if that's okay with you James?" Ozpin said looking at his colleague who nodded.

"Awesome." Harry yawned again. "Also, I wouldn't worry about the White Fang anytime soon. I slaughtered pretty much the entire organization when I destroyed their bases. According to what I managed to gather from their leader, they were told to cease all operations and remain on standby at all White Fang bases until they launched an attack on Vale. If you want to confirm their destruction, I'll send you the coordinates. The location is pretty noticeable. Just look for the largest and deepest earthquakes you can find recently." He said shocking the group with his words.

"Furthermore, their leader is in my custody. However, I will not be releasing him to any of you."

James Ironwood having recovered first and looking insulted firmly stated.

"He has a lot to answer for."

"He does," Harry snapped back. "But I'm not letting you torture him and parade him on television. Your government would demand nothing less which would be utterly foolish. No, the last thing we need is making him a martyr. I'm going to kill him and then disposed of his body, where he will then be forgotten. To the world, he'll be on the run after the destruction of his organization. This should give you an excuse to crack down on those who support the White Fang, but wasn't part of the organization."

"Well now," The Maiden of Winter said amused. "I like you. It's rare to find a fellow that's competent and ruthless. Are you seeing anyone?" She asked.

Amber coughed.

"Yes, he is Maeve." Professor Goodwitch said looking amused. "One of my students, you might have heard of her: Pyrrha Nikos."

"I see," The blue hair woman commented. "That's a shame. Still, I'm available if you get tired of your girlfriend."

Harry raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Right, where is the nearest Atlas medical facility that I can use?"

 **(((o)))**

After yesterday's events, Harry went to his apartment to clean up and shower. He would have gone straight to his dormitory, but didn't want to accidentally wake his roommates.

When Harry woke up from his apartment in Vale, he took his time in cleaning up and eating breakfast before heading to Beacon Academy. Upon arriving, he immediately found everyone's eyes on him as he walked towards his dormitory from the airship docks. Many were whispering and he didn't understand why until he saw the news.

" _In earlier news, Headmasters Ozpin of Beacon and Ironwood of Atlas made a statement that the entire organization that was responsible for the attack on the City of Vale has been destroyed with the leader currently on the run. Evidence has been confirmed that the White Fang had been responsible for the attack and additional evidence has shown the White Fang had been planning another attack. The upcoming attack would have been on all four of the kingdoms and the blame would have been shifted to each other in hopes of creating another Great War."_ The news reporter said to with a worried and relieved expression on her face.

" _All of this was prevented thanks to the help of one individual named Harry Potter whom the Headmasters claimed had only gone after the White Fang when they had kidnapped the mother of his teammates who were forced to spy in exchange for the safety of their mother."_

Here, an awesome picture of him and his team was shown. The twins were on both sides of him while he stood in the middle. In front of him with his hand on her shoulder was Namine posing with a victory sign.

" _During the rescue, Mr. Potter discovered more than 200 other people including Faunus who were also being held ransom in exchange for the families to spy and do the bidding of the White Fang. After the rescue, Mr. Harry Potter single handedly tracked and destroyed the entire organization of the White Fang. Truly, the four kingdoms owe much to the individual called Harry Potter. If you are listening, we at Beacon News Network truly thank you for your deeds Mr. Potter."_

Harry blinked rapidly at this.

'What the hell. I told them not to involve my name.' Harry thought.

Upon arriving at Beacon Academy, he received many whispers, looks, and even a thank you from one student. Apparently, she was also a victim of the White Fang like the Malachite twins.

Harry barely entered the room to his dormitory when the twins ambushed him with a hug.

"Harry! We heard the news!"

"Thank you so much for rescuing our mother! She gave us a call this morning, and told us that she is okay."

Harry returned the hugs as best as he could.

"You're welcome."

 **(((o)))**

After getting an edited story of what happened, Team Hammer wanted to go watch the Vytal Tournament fights. They had refused to go alone until he returned.

Harry shrugged and accepted.

"By the way," Namine told him. "If you see Weiss, don't be surprised if she approaches you and hugs you to death."

Harry blinked.

"Is this about the Dust that I returned?"

Namine nodded.

"According to the news, you returned billions of lien worth of Dust that belonged to Schnee Industries. A representative of the company will be seeing you soon in person so that they could thank you personally."

Harry nodded slowly, but not understanding why they just didn't give him a phone call.

"I guess."

The airship line was long if one wanted to reach the tournament stadium, a flying arena called Amity Colosseum. Because they weren't participants, Team Hammer had to wait in line like the rest of the civilians.

"You know," Harry said tired of the whispers, stares, and many folks who approached with thanks for getting rid of the White Fang. "How about we fly to the stadium with our abilities? I don't fancy waiting in this long time." He asked his team.

The girls all shrugged.

"Sure. It beats waiting."

 **(((o)))**

There was some incredulous looks on the airship platform as Harry Potter touched down with Melanie on his back and Militia in his arms. His wings immediately shifted back into his cape as Namine arrived behind them with her wing like swords.

"That was much better than waiting in line for an airship." Namine said sounding pleased as she dismissed her weapons which went back into her backpack.

"It was much faster as well." Militia said as her team leader put her down so that she could stand on her own.

Ignoring the whispers and stares again, Harry led his team into the stadium where they took note that Team RWBY – Ruby was just about to fight Team ABRN – Auburn of Haven.

 **(((o)))**

The fight between Team Ruby and Team Auburn was interesting to watch. Firmly ignoring the stares and whispers that people sent his way, as people slowly recognized him from the news this morning, Harry listened patiently as the twins criticized Team Ruby.

"They got lucky," Melanie said with a sniff after Team Ruby won against Team Auburn. "I don't understand why Team Auburn just stood there. You got to keep moving during the fight or you're just an open target."

She ignored the fact that she had done the same thing a few months ago. It was only from the Simulation room that she learned that constant movement was required on the battlefield or you were likely to be shot or receive terrible injury.

"They didn't have the advantage we had in training," Namine protested. "We have our own Simulation room where Team Ruby barely got to use it with the senior students constantly using it."

Harry nodded in agreement. He had recently finished the calculations required to make the Simulation room interactive for all people. With that taken into account, the newest rule in regards to the Simulation room located in Amber's classroom stated that the seniors had higher priority seeing how they were soon to graduate and would need all of the experience they could before they were set loose on the world. The younger classes were not so impressed.

A request was made for three more Simulation rooms, one for each year.

"Then there was the blond," Militia said the word blond in disgust. There was only one person whom the twins ever referred with that much distaste: Yang Xiang-Long. "She was almost beaten because she decided to give her opponent a breather. Why on Remnant would anyone do that?"

"Perhaps we should teach her a lesson next time we fight, right sister?" Melanie asked.

"Indeed, she could have lost and possibly let Team Ruby lose as a result." Militia said in agreement. "That would look badly on our school."

"You two should have just joined the tournament." Namine suggested. She had wanted to participate, but the twins had refused and Namine agreed only not to be left out.

"Nah," The twins said at once. "We don't want fame."

Harry had no doubt Team Hammer would have wrecked these people. The twins in particular were very deadly with their Semblance. No one in class had yet to figure a way to getting around their line of sight teleportation, except Pyrrha who responded with lightning reflexes and using her Semblance to control metal. However, not even she could handle two teleporters at once. Namine was just as deadly with her blades and her Semblance.

Last Harry heard from Amber, Professor Goodwitch was thinking of taking Namine as an apprentice seeing how they possessed the same Telekinesis Semblance.

"And for the next match…" The announcer who was also one of their teachers said to the entire arena. "It will be a team from Haven and a team from Vacuo. Coming all the way from Haven, meet Team..."

 **Elsewhere…**

Team RWBY was in high spirits as they left the stadium and were on the way to getting a meal.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Ruby Rose whined after their victory in the arena.

Blake eyed her team leader in sympathy as her stomach gave monstrous growl. This morning had been a conflict of emotions for her. Hearing that so many Faunus were dead and the White Fang was destroyed by her classmate, she wasn't sure how she should be feeling right now. Before the match, she had been forced to put it all to the side in favor of the tournament.

"Yeah, I worked up an appetite."

"Come on, I know just the place." Yang said to the team.

With the Vytal Tournament in full swing, a string of traveling food carts had decided to set up shop nearby. One of them was a nice ramen bowl place.

While three of their members received ramen bowls, one particular cat Faunus chose a bowl of fish on top of the ramen.

"Here you go sir," Weiss Schnee said offering her official bank card to the owner. "Please charge it to this."

The elderly man accepted the card and began running it through the register only to frown. Immediately he threw the card like a shuriken in front of the white hair girl who gave him the card.

"Huh?" Team Ruby said at once.

The elderly man pointed at the register where the machine said "Declined".

Weiss blinked in confusion.

"How can my card be declined?" She said out loud. "I was barely into my monthly allowance."

Meanwhile, Blake gave a loud cry of pain as the bowl was taken by the elderly man.

"Maybe I can help?" A beautiful voice spoke up.

Looking to the speaker, Team Ruby looked happily at the sight of a familiar red head holding a bank card in hand.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby cheered.

"Aw, you don't have to." Yang said with a smile.

Blake quickly interrupted with a hopeful expression to her teammates.

"But she could."

"Well, I think all earned it after that battle." Pyrrha said with a genuine smile. Behind her was the rest of Team Juniper. "Congratulations on the elimination round."

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune asked.

As Team Juniper got comfortable, Yang couldn't help but ask.

"Hey, did you know about what your boyfriend was going to do?" The busty blond asked.

It was all over the news this morning at Beacon Academy. The White Fang had been preparing for a massive attack on the four kingdoms, only to be foiled by a single Huntsman trainee. On top of that, there were pictures of the weapons, the Dust, and several Paladins that they were planning on use to complete their goals. It was alarming to know that the White Fang had stockpiled that many weapons. But none of that compared to the number of civilians that were imprisoned by the White Fang. Apparently, they had used a number of important hostages to spy and steal like the Paladins. It created a great deal of outraged and whatever sympathy the White Fang earned over the years was gone.

"I can't believe he managed to single handily wipe out the White Fang." Jaune said looking impressed at his Scroll which was still talking about it. Between the tournament and the destruction of the White Fang, the many news networks were conflicted between which deserved more coverage.

"I agree." Blake whispered looking a bit down as the emotions she had locked up this morning came back with a swiftness. The story about how the White Fang had held people hostage in exchange for their family members to spy and steal had really stung her. Some of the hostages were reported to be in bad shape. Some had been tortured. Others had even been hinted of being sexually abused. A few of them had been Faunus themselves. The fact the Malachite twins were one of the victims whose mother had been kidnapped, Blake didn't think she could meet their gazes anytime soon. The cat Faunus still couldn't believe the White Fang had fallen so far from its original goals.

"I wonder how he managed to track the White Fang." Ruby said out loud. "I mean, we tried looking but it was only luck that we found them."

"It doesn't matter." Weiss said with a smile. She had received the news that her sister would be coming later on behalf of the Schnee family to thank Harry Potter. Billions of liens worth of Dust had been returned. "We should be grateful for what our classmate did. My family in particular is thankful for him returning the Dust."

"That and the fact that they didn't participate in the tournament," Ren said out loud. "Just think if they had participated, our team might as well forfeit."

There was a grim silence as Ren said that out loud. The only team that might stand a chance was Team Juniper and that was only because of Pyrrha. While Jaune was showing great promise lately, it wasn't enough. Team Hammer was truly their namesake. They were like a Hammer that hit hard. If you weren't quick enough, you were obliterated.

"Hey Pyrrha, have you spoken with Harry yet?" Nora asked while bunching on her noodles.

Pyrrha shook her head.

"We agreed not to speak until after the tournament. He wants me to concentrate on the tournament."

"Well," Yang said with a smile. "At least you don't have to worry about any bitches trying to trap your man. Somehow, the news network reported your relationship to him."

The red head flushed as she had watched that part as well. Her parents had immediately called her and wanted to meet the person who was dating their daughter. She confirmed that she was indeed dating and her mother seemed oddly happy for her while her father seemed dark. It took all of her effort to convince her parents to stay home and not fly straight to Vale for the tournament.

 **(((o)))**

When Team Juniper was finally called out to fight, Harry had been bored off his laurels. The only reason he was here was to see his friends and girlfriend fight. The twins wanted to stay for the entire tournament so that they could get a rough idea of where those their age were at in terms of fighting ability. Namine stuck along because she wanted to get some fighting ideas.

"Team Juniper versus Team Bronze, begin!"

The match between Team Juniper and Team Bronze was simply boring. Pyrrha dominated the fight by taking two enemies at once and Jaune had shown his improvement by battling his opponent and showing great battle awareness by fighting off the Sniper in the trees at the same time. Nora and Ren were also demonstrating decent skills. In the end, Team Juniper won spectacularly.

After the next set of matches which finally ended with Team SSSN – Son versus Team NDGO – Indigo. Harry was happy that the elimination round was over and that he could finally leave.

"Another bunch of idiots," Militia said with disgust as Team Hammer left the arena with everyone else. "Really, what were those dumb girls thinking standing in the water?"

"It was quite foolish of them." Namine commented. "It's common knowledge that water conducts electricity."

"The moment I saw that idiot Neptune with his spear of electricity, I would have jumped out of the water. Instead, they just stood in there looking at them!" Melanie said shaking her head. "Truly, Team Indigo is a disgrace to women all over the world."

Harry rolled his eyes, but said nothing as his Scroll pinged and notified him that he had a message from Amber.

 _Harry,_

 _Qrow is coming. Meet me at Beacon Academy's air docks if you wish to see him. I'll see you there._

 _Amber_

Harry glanced at Team Hammer.

"Hey girls, I got to go. My former mentor is about to arrive at Beacon Academy. I'm going to go greet him."

The rest of Team Hammer looked interested. They always wondered who had taught their team leader and to hear that he was here, well, that certainly perked their interest.

"We'll come as well." The twins said at the same time. Namine gave him a look that said she was going as well.

Harry sighed.

"Sure, let's go and I'll introduce you all."

 **(((o)))**

Finding Qrow was easy. He was apparently fighting some older version of Weiss Schnee at the docks. They were really going at it. Harry took note that Amber was present along with Ruby and Weiss who were yelled encouragements on the battle.

"Who's winning Professor Tifa?" Harry asked Amber from over her shoulder. His team was behind him and watching the fight with interest.

Amber glanced at him.

"It looks even."

Harry watched for a minute before shaking his head.

"Master Qrow is either playing with her or he has really let his skills go. I could have ended this match after several seconds."

His words struck something in the spine of both Ruby and Weiss.

"Master Qrow," Weiss repeated. "Wait, are you saying that rude man is the one who taught you?" The white hair girl demanded.

"Harry, I heard about what you did this morning!" Ruby said with a wide smile. "You're as awesome as uncle Qrow!"

Harry chuckled.

"Thanks Ruby. He did teach me after all."

Turning to Weiss, Harry continued.

"He's one of the two people who taught me."

It was then he noticed a couple of people approaching from behind. Headmaster Ironwood from Atlas Academy and not so far behind was Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch.

"Looks like the fight is going to end," Harry said out loud. He earned him a few confused looks before he motioning towards the Headmasters. "The Headmasters are coming."

Indeed, Qrow had noticed the teachers and stopped. For the white hair woman who resembled Weiss, she didn't notice and charged at Qrow with her weapon raised. She stopped just as General Ironwood and Headmaster of Atlas called out.

"Schnee!"

What followed were two fighting adults trying to shift blame to the Headmaster of Atlas. Eventually, the beautiful white hair woman who had to be a relative of Weiss accepted the blame for attacking first.

"Very well, we will discuss this in private." James Ironwood said before glancing at his Beacon counterpart who nodded as he stepped forward.

"Please come to my office Qrow and Professor Tifa. There are things that need to be discussed." Ozpin said clearing his throat.

Qrow sighed.

"Sure." He said before turning to the only children who didn't turn away while everyone else went back to their business.

"Hey kids," Qrow said with a smile. "It's great to see you, especially you Harry. Good job in regards to the White Fang." He said, earning a particular look from the white hair woman whose head snapped towards him.

"You are Harry Potter?"

Glancing at Qrow, Harry met the blue eyes of the woman who had fought his former master.

"I am indeed called Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Schnee. On behalf of Beacon Academy, welcome to our shores."

The woman nodded in approval before speaking.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter. I am Winter Schnee, but please call me Winter. On behalf of my family the Schnee, we thank you for returning the Dust you took from the White Fang. Please know that the Schnee family is indebted to you. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

Harry bowed before asking.

"I shall remember that, may I leave your presence?"

The woman nodded and he began walking away while waving to his former mentor that he would talk to him later.

 **(((o)))**

The moment the entire group entered the office of the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Winter Schnee exploded on Qrow Branwen.

"What were you thinking?"

James Ironwood decided to add his piece.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!"

Qrow scoffed.

"If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself." He said as he pulled out a flask containing some liquor.

"While I couldn't condone his behavior," Glynda Goodwitch said snappishly. "Retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation."

"He was drunk!" Winter protested.

"He's always drunk." Glynda argued back.

At the two women's words, Qrow could be heard guzzling alcohol. All eyes immediately fell on Qrow who adopted an expression that he was caught doing something bad.

"Enough!" Amber called out.

Immediately, the room went to attention and Qrow himself had to put his bottle down.

"Ms. Schnee, you should be aware that Qrow finds it fun to annoy people to death. You should not react to his taunting." Amber said before turning to Qrow. "And you Qrow, where the hell have you been? I was worried about you."

Under normal circumstances, Qrow would have made several sarcastic responses. However, this was Amber. She truly cared for him.

"I was investigating like you all told me to do. It's not easy trying to sneak up on Salem and find out what's going on." Qrow commented. "Furthermore, when were you going to tell me you captured those bitches that attacked Amber?"

"You've been out of contact for weeks!" Ironwood nearly shouted. "You can't just go dark like that in the field!"

"We thought you were dead." Amber whispered worried.

Qrow flinched before sighing.

"That explained why that crazy bitch was furious when I left. I didn't bother to stay long after going dark for so long. She was destroying everything in sight with her tantrum. The destruction of the White Fang, one of her most powerful pieces on the Chess board will certainly bring her to a deeper rage when she hears about it. Speaking of that, what the hell was my apprentice doing taking out the White Fang?" Qrow snapped. "He was supposed to be here and keep you safe!"

"When I told him that Cinder and her gang were caught, he was under the belief that Cinder was the leader of the whole operation and that there is no one above her." Amber sighed. "I didn't want to tell him everything. Also, he went off only for the safety of his teammate's mother. I could not argue against him going. We did send him here to make friends and create bonds, didn't we?"

"Amber," Qrow warned. "You…"

"I know," Amber said softly before Qrow could finish. "We have to bring him in. He's certainly on Salem's to do list after destroying the White Fang and he's strong enough to hold his own. He did manage to defeat us both a few years ago, even if we were holding back considerably."

The others in the room blinked in confusion at this.

"He defeated you both?" Ozpin asked.

"Why is he still a student?" Ironwood asked. "He should be on the front lines if he's capable of matching the two of you."

"He's not that good. We were holding back considerably," Qrow said in annoyance. "Next time, I'll teach him some humility."

"Good luck with that Qrow," Amber said with a smile. "Harry's gotten a lot stronger recently. But that's nothing compared to the other bit of news. He's got a girlfriend."

Qrow looked interested.

"Oh, what's she like?"

Ozpin shook his head. How typical of these two.

"She's a red head with a gorgeous body. She's very strong and was given the reputation as Invincible Girl before she met him."

Qrow was already mid-way in pulling out his Scroll and congratulate his former pupil when Ozpin cleared his throat.

"Getting back to the matter at hand," He coughed. "We will discuss bringing Harry in at a later date. After hearing what he's capable of doing, he deserves a spot in our ranks."

"Indeed," Qrow said getting serious again. "What did Amber's assailants say so far?" Qrow asked.

"Cinder isn't talking," Ironwood said with steel in his eyes. "But her lackeys certainly are talking after we broke them. There is still one missing and she is the most dangerous after Cinder."

"Who is it?" Qrow asked.

"Her name is Neopolitan, a somewhat known accomplice of Roman Torchwick." Ironwood explained. "And the two we broken know very little about her besides the fact that she is something like a chameleon, a master at disguise and a close range combat specialist. We don't think she knows about Salem. The two we broke certainly didn't. It is likely that she either went into hiding or is plotting vengeance. None of the options are good."

Silence…

"What do we do now?" Qrow asked.

"You are the closest who has been near Salem. How do you think she will react?" Glynda asked.

Qrow sighed.

"I think she is going to underground again for another couple of centuries, but she won't hesitate to strike if there is an opportunity. We sacrificed much to remove her current Chess pieces. The recent losses will be felt." Qrow said calmly before glancing at Amber, the Maiden of Autumn. "Amber needs to do what her sisters are doing, stop traveling and stick to the shadows. Last time, you survive thanks to the things your student taught you. There won't be another next time. Salem will be much more prepared."

"That would be good and bad for us." Ozpin said with annoyance. "If she is truly biding her time, then we should use this time to better prepare ourselves. Maeve, the Winter Maiden was here earlier and she agreed."

Qrow sighed, matching the annoyance Ozpin felt. During the brief time he met Maeve, she quickly earned the position of being the most difficult person to deal with in his life. The beautiful and deadly Winter Maiden was arrogant and believed she could take on anything just because of her powers. Still, he was thankful that she wasn't arrogant enough to flaunt her powers and remain in the shadows.

"Salem will learn from this lesson well and strike harder next time."

"We need to think of a way to stop her. The Grimm we face each day is getting stronger and the human population is dropping fast due to in-fighting and the Grimm." Glynda said softly.

"Indeed."

 **(((o)))**

While the Protectors were plotting ways to protect humanity from a threat since the beginning of time, Harry Potter was currently snuggling next to his girlfriend.

"Harry," Pyrrha said to her boyfriend. "I need to talk to you about something."

Harry blinked in confusion. He had been confused when Pyrrha broke their mutual rule about not meeting up during the tournament. The last thing she wanted was to be distracted.

"What's up?"

The red head was nervous, but steered on.

"My parents heard that I was dating you. They want to meet you."

Hearing this, Harry was immediately nervous.

"When do they want to meet?"

Seeing her boyfriend didn't look ready to flee, Pyrrha sighed in relief. Her mother advised her that he might have run for the hills if she told him this.

"When the semester is over, they want me to bring you home to meet them."

Harry nodded.

"If I want to make a good impression, I need to know about your parent's likes and dislikes."

Pyrrha giggled.

"I also have another question. How likely is your father going to kill me, and will your mother help bury the evidence?"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes before punching her boyfriend on the shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous. They'll love you. You're a hero for taking out the White Fang. Not to mention, you're famous for what you did in Silmeria. I never told you this, but my grandmother lives in Silmeria."

Speaking of the White Fang, Harry felt an uncomfortable vibe from Blake. He could tell she wasn't pleased with the death of so many Faunus, but couldn't blame him if they were about to commit mass murder.

Harry wondered how his life was going to play out from this point on.

 **End**

 **Epilogue**

Several years had passed since Harry started attending Beacon Academy. So many things had been accomplished in so little time. It was hard to believe eight years had passed since he first attended Beacon Academy.

After the mess in his first year, the rest of the years at Beacon Academy had been calm much to the chagrin of Ruby who expected adventure each year. There had been an incident with Roman Torchwick almost escaping again due to his partner Neopolitan, but they were both caught before they managed to escape. The Protectors had predicted this was going to happen and had prepared accordingly.

Not long after that, Harry found himself pulled into the inner circle that was the Protectors, guardians of the Four Maidens of the Seasons. It was in that group that he was informed of the true threat. There was a powerful creature named Salem who was responsible for the creation of the Grimm since the beginning of time.

But that was a story for another day.

More importantly, Harry married his sweet heart Pyrrha Nikos right after finishing Beacon Academy. No one had been surprised that they got married, but some laughed when they found out Pyrrha was the one to propose. Of course, no one knew that her parents found out that he had deflowered their daughter before marriage and Harry Potter was held at spear point to get married, especially when the parents found out that their daughter was pregnant. Not that anyone knew about that until much later. It would explain the closeness of dates between the marriage ceremony and the baby.

What was funny in the eyes of everyone was after the two had their first child, Harry ended up being stuck as the spouse at home who raised the children, cooked, cleaned, and took care of the house while Pyrrha went out and brought home money. He still kept up to his training and tried to improve his skills while raising a child, but it was difficult managing his spare time.

"Honestly, did Yang and the others have to keep rubbing it in that I took the place of a wife and Pyrrha took the place of a man in the relationship?" Harry grumbled.

It had been expected, but it was bound to happen. After graduation at Beacon Academy, all three teams had gone their separate ways. They often met up again once a year and each time, the group would have a blast while recalling fond memories of their time at Beacon Academy.

For Team Ruby, Yang and Ruby had gone on missions in hopes of becoming more experienced Huntsman and Huntresses like their parents. Sometimes, they would team up with the remaining members of Team Juniper and Hammer when the situation was required. Weiss had been recalled back home to help run the family business after her excuse of living a little had worn off on her parents. She rarely visited these days. Blake had sadly disappeared in search for the leader of the White Fang and only visited just to get any of the latest information that anyone came by. No one within the Protectors had the heart to tell the cat Faunus that Adam Taurus was dead and that she was only chasing shadows.

Also in regards to Team Ruby, there was the matter where Raven Branwen, Yang's mother and a fellow Protector who was keeping an eye on Salem from the distance. Harry had never known that Yang's mother had abandoned her at birth in favor of the duties required of her as a member of the Protectors. That had been a stressful time for everyone when Raven decided to suddenly appear in her daughter's life, but things eventually settled after several fights and thousands of lien worth of property damage was made.

Apparently, Raven Branwen had a temper that could match her daughter Yang.

Team Juniper often went off together hunting Grimm like Ruby and Yang. Sadly, there entire team sometimes couldn't travel together due to the fact that his lovely wife Pyrrha had a husband and child. After seeing the explosive fight between Yang and her mother Raven, Pyrrha did not want to see that happen to their family. So she was seen constantly taking breaks to visit him and their son who happily greeted her each time.

Team Hammer was similar to Team Juniper with the exception that Harry did not participate in any missions. Seeing an opportunity, the twins had left Harry in charge of their mother while they went on missions with Namine and brought extra income. Often, they teamed up with Team Ruby and Team Juniper during expensive operations. His son Hadrian often referred to his beloved aunts as Auntie Molly (Melanie) and Auntie Meme (Militia). It was funny and the twins surprisingly accepted the nicknames while spoiling his son with gifts. Namine was a constant presence whenever the twins visited. After running away from her home with nothing but the clothes on her back, his massive home was the only place that welcomed her.

Of course, that might change soon. He heard from the twins and Pyrrha that Namine and Jaune was getting very close lately. With how they were going at it, there was a chance that Namine might be a stay at home wife soon or maybe Jaune might end up like him. That would be awesome. Two fathers getting together and… yeah… you get the picture.

"Husband," Pyrrha said snapping Harry out of his thoughts while cooking dinner for the whole group. Today, there was a massive celebration seeing how Weiss had taken the time to visit along with an expected person: Blake Belladonna. To make the party more interesting, Amber or Professor Tifa to everyone had showed up along with Qrow and Raven Branwen. "There is something important that I need to tell you."

Harry blinked.

"Sure, what is it honey?" He asked, ignoring the sound of partying outside of their house. Today's party was an outdoor barbeque that everyone had grown fond of. He had introduced it from his old life.

Pyrrha took a deep breath before telling him.

"I'm pregnant again."

Harry gave a large smile before picking up his wife and swinging her around before hugging her. She laughed before hugging him back.

"That's wonderful." He whispered in her ear.

Harry honestly appreciated his second chance at life. It was much more pleasant, even if he had to deal with and worry about the Grimm and some evil goddess waiting to bid her time while in the shadows.

 **Fini**


End file.
